


The Light Inside

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: The story is set towards the end of season seven. Kathryn and Chakotay are on an away mission – mayhem ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Spring Fling. My request for Cara Mia was: “ _I would like to receive an action NC17 JC fic that includes hand to hand combat. Either one or both can be fighting, but I want them both to be equal in level of skill, meaning no whimpy Chakotay or Kathryn. Enemies can be either new or old, set whenever the author chooses. It is an NC17 fic, so I’d like a sex scene that I can only describe as ‘raw’. No baby/wedding fics please._ ”
> 
> Big thanks to Kim J for the wonderful beta.

Kathryn slapped at her upper arm as another of this godforsaken planet’s behemoth-sized mosquitoes touched down and attempted to siphon off one more quart of blood.

It almost beggared belief but here they were again – she and Chakotay – stranded and caught in the midst of yet another life or death struggle against the odds.

This sort of thing had gotten old years ago. What was it with their away missions? They just didn’t seem to be able to catch a break. Every single time they left the ship together, they found themselves on the receiving end of either a minor catastrophe or a major disaster.

Was it some sort of cosmic joke? Damned if she knew.

 _This_ time they’d been kidnapped and – after narrowly escaping their captors – pursued for miles over unfamiliar terrain by a mini militia of thugs and bandits. Now they were sitting huddled together in the corner of a dank cave on the outskirts of an unknown town on some unnamed planet in the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant – it was a tired and hackneyed routine.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and hissed at Chakotay through gritted teeth. “I can’t believe we’re in this mess.”

It was supposed to have been a simple supply-gathering operation to a nearby world – a friendly, warp-capable society with whom they’d opened negotiations several days prior to entering the system.

To add insult to injury, she’d virtually been shanghaied for the mission – the Doctor and Tuvok had joined forces ‘urging’ her to go. Initially she’d baulked – not because she didn’t want to go – but because they’d ticked her off by using the two inducements that irked her most – hollow threats and Vulcan logic.

However, after putting up a cursory fight and taking a great deal of delight in making them work damned hard for the desired result, she’d made a show of grudgingly capitulating to their demands.

Despite her ‘objections’ she was well aware that a short break from the ship and command was an excellent idea, plus, as an added bonus, it gave her a chance to spend some time with Chakotay and work towards getting their friendship back on track. Things between them had been rather strained over the last couple of months.

With a farewell party consisting of the Doctor, Tuvok, Tom, Harry and Neelix – all of them lined up like sideshow clowns in the shuttle bay; presumably there to ensure that she really did leave the ship – the command team had departed Voyager.

All appeared to be going swimmingly and there was nothing to indicate that this mission would be anything other than a run-of-the-mill re-supply but they should have known it was too much to ask for.

After going to warp and making themselves comfortable in the cockpit of the Delta Flyer, she and Chakotay had barely made it past the usual pleasantries when an unknown vessel appeared off their starboard bow and – before they could hail the interlopers or raise shields – they were beamed off the flyer.

They’d materialised in the hold of some unrecognisable transport vessel where they were summarily stunned, bound and gagged before being transported to this backwater planet.

It transpired that the offer of supplies had been a ruse and their so-called ‘hosts’ were nothing more than agents and procurers of rare and exotic items, which they acquired – through fair means and foul – to tempt the system’s many collectors. A couple of Humans from the other side of the galaxy was a singular treasure indeed.

Like a pair of prized ornaments, the command team had been displayed behind a forcefield whilst a carnival sideshow of eager clients haggled over their worth.

Inspected and ogled by an endless procession of prospective buyers, Kathryn and Chakotay studied their captors in turn – looking for any signs of weakness or vulnerability.

Fortunately, their ‘owners’ were protective enough not to allow anyone to ‘handle the merchandise’ but that would most likely change once the deals for their sale were completed.

After overhearing a conversation where their keepers had received orders to sell their valued ‘wares’ – in separate transactions – that next morning, Voyager’s command team made good their plans for escape.

The flurry of activity and panicked behaviour that had followed the order made it clear to Kathryn and Chakotay that this somewhat shoddy enterprise was no more than a franchise of a much bigger operation that was being run from somewhere further afield and by someone with a good deal more clout than this handful of lowlifes and hoodlums.

They could not afford to be separated and with that in mind, it had become imperative that they escape as soon as possible. An opportunity had presented itself early the following morning and Voyager’s command team had managed to break free from their restraints and make a run for it.

They’d been on the move ever since, eluding their pursuers by the narrowest of margins. During their last close call Kathryn had been forced to hide under the rocky overhang in a nearby stream while Chakotay drew their pursuers away before doubling back and climbing a tree to evade recapture.

It was from his lofty perch that he’d spied the entrance to this cave.

It had been a stroke of good fortune. But although they’d camouflaged the entrance with branches and rocks, they were not out of the woods yet – so to speak.

* * *

After running all day with the band of cutthroat mercenaries on their tail, both were exhausted, hungry and thirsty.

Kathryn was also wet, cold and now being eaten alive by damned bugs, but that wasn’t the worst of it; Voyager wasn’t expecting them back for another three days and the crew had no idea where their command team was _or_ that they were in mortal danger.

She mumbled cynically, “Situation normal.”

Beside her, Chakotay was sitting as still as stone, his head cocked towards the entrance of the cavern, listening for their pursuers.

He muttered quietly. “You’re the one who wanted to get away from it all.”

With eyes like daggers, she glared at him but, in the almost pitch-black of their newest abode, her withering gaze lacked its usual impact.

Kathryn whispered harshly, “This wasn’t quite what I had in mind. What a goddamned _nightmare!”_ Shifting uncomfortably, she added sotto voce, _“‘_ Getting away from it all’ seems something of an understatement, considering the circumstances.”

She was pissed – mightily pissed – and, unfortunately for Chakotay, his proximity made him the unwitting recipient of her wrath.

Taking a deep breath, she tamped down her anger as best she could. It wasn’t his fault; if anyone was to blame it was Tuvok, the Doctor, and those goddamned kidnappers, but her retribution would have to wait until she was back on Voyager – _if_ they made it back. Right at this moment the outcome of their mission appeared decidedly grim but looking on the bright side, they were alive and they were together – a little worse for wear maybe – but relatively safe for the time being.

* * *

Even though he couldn’t see it, Chakotay could feel her glare and smiled to himself. After all they’d been through and even though she was exhausted and soaked to the skin, Kathryn was still spoiling for a fight – hell hath no fury like Kathryn Janeway scorned.

However, this wasn’t quite what he’d planned when he’d plotted with Tuvok and the Doctor to get her off the ship.

She’d been stressed and tense for the last few months – ever since her sojourn on Quarra – and he felt that a change of scenery might help lift her spirits. But, as every Voyager crewman worth their salt was aware, it was a perilous undertaking to try to manoeuvre their captain into doing something she didn’t want to do; there was nothing Kathryn hated more than being manipulated.

Chakotay had watched on in amusement as she put the Doctor and poor Tuvok through hell – something from which she appeared to glean a great deal of pleasure – until she’d finally acquiesced and entered into the spirit of the adventure.

All he’d wanted was some time alone with her to reconnect after the rather fraught situation with Jaffen.

In Chakotay’s opinion, the events on Quarra had been something of a turning point in their relationship. Seeing Kathryn so content and carefree had been an eye-opening experience for him and a timely reminder of happier days from early on in their journey when she’d been less stressed and more open to expressing her feelings.

The unforgiving years of constant command and soul-destroying losses had taken their toll and even though Jaffen had been the recipient of her affections for that short time, Chakotay had been pleased for her. It had been a relief to see those parts of Kathryn that she sublimated so effectively – her lust for life and willingness to be loved – were still alive and well beneath her strict command facade.

Despite everything, it gave him hope.

However, wrenching her away from Quarra and the only true happiness she’d experienced in years had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done. And although she’d been adamant that she was glad to be back on Voyager, the light had faded from her eyes again and the brittle shell of constraint had returned almost instantly – jagged and more impenetrable than ever.

As sorry as he was to see this, it only made him more determined to break through that barrier and see her happy once more. But this time, he’d promised himself that _he_ would be the one on the receiving end of her love and affection.

The trouble was that they hadn’t had an opportunity to discuss any of this or the ramifications and fallout from her time with the Norvalen engineer. It was typical that with more pressing matters at hand – survival for one – their discussion was on the back burner yet again. It had been the story of their lives ever since their arrival in the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

Unaware of Chakotay’s mental meanderings, Kathryn scratched at the rapidly rising welt from the newest insect bite and nudged him gently.

“I’m going to need a transfusion at this _rate!”_ The last word was punctuated by a dull thwack as another vampire bug met its maker while trying to drill for blood on her thigh, “And how come you’re not being bitten? I’m turning into one giant welt and…”

There was a flash of light near the entrance and Chakotay suddenly jerked backwards, slamming his arm across Kathryn’s front as he shoved her behind him and back against the damp wall of their cramped hideaway. They were wedged in a small chamber off the main cavern and out of direct line of sight of the entrance, but still, they couldn’t risk discovery. With no weapons or escape route, a confrontation would not end well.

Chakotay’s body was tense, his back rigid and his arm like a steel beam around her middle.

Kathryn was equally tense, her hands gripping his arms as she peered over his shoulder, watching the shadows and flickers of light dance across the floor near the entrance. The voices sounded angry and frustrated. She just hoped that the zigzagging trail of false tracks they’d laid down earlier was enough to confuse their pursuers and lead them away from their hiding place.

They both held their breath as voices and the crunching sound of footsteps came perilously close to the entrance of the cave.

They waited, for what seemed like hours, until the footsteps slowly faded into the distance and there was silence once more.

Chakotay’s arm finally relaxed and Kathryn took a deep breath, letting her head drop onto his shoulder for a moment. His arm slid away but he gave her a friendly pat on the leg before he withdrew it completely.

Lifting her head, Kathryn shivered with the sudden loss of body contact and warmth. “Damn, that was close.”

Chakotay could feel her trembling but knew it wasn’t from fear. “You’re cold?”

“A little.”

He put his arm around her and tugged her against his side. “Here, move a bit closer. How’s that?”

“That’s fine, thank you.”

“We really should get you out of those wet clothes.”

“Ummm, does _‘no way’_ hold any sway with you?”

“Kathryn, you’re going to freeze. I promise I’ll be well-behaved.”

“But maybe _I_ won’t.”

Shocked by her flirtatious and very out of character response, there was a telling pause before Chakotay answered. “Is _that_ a promise?”

Kathryn cringed, ever grateful for the darkness. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that. It must be the cold or the adrenaline.” She edged away from him and shivered again. “I just need to keep moving and find something dry to wear.”

Taking the high ground, Chakotay didn’t push for any more of an explanation. He blew it off instead, shrugging out of his jacket and handing it to her. “Here, take yours off and put this on. It’s dry at least.”

“Thank you.” Grateful for the offering and that he seemed willing to drop the subject, Kathryn removed his combadge from the jacket breast and handed it back to him before replacing it with hers – not that the devices were of much use. Something in the atmosphere was interfering with their ability to transmit – an obvious reason why this planet had been chosen by their hosts to conduct illicit business. Thus, for the moment, their advanced technology was nothing more than a glorified translator – necessary but not as handy as a working long-range communicator.

It stood to reason, however, that there had to be some sort of extra-planetary transmitter somewhere that could break through the interference. How else were their captors and their boss able to contact potential buyers? That was something they would have to investigate but for the moment, keeping the combadges with them was still essential. They needed them to communicate with the locals and if Voyager did happen to stumble upon this planet, Tuvok would – with luck – be able to pinpoint their location. ‘Luck’ being the operative word.

Tossing her wet jacket aside, she shrugged into Chakotay’s dry one and snuggled into its lingering warmth.

“Oh, that’s better.” All business again, she turned to Chakotay. “So, now that our friends have gone, we should head back to the village. We need to find something else to wear if we’re going to get away from here; our uniforms are far too distinctive.”

Chakotay almost snorted at that understatement. They stood out like beacons in their black and red synthetics. Although humanoid, the population appeared to be a hodgepodge of several different alien races. And in this essentially agrarian society, almost everyone he’d seen so far had been dressed in clothing made from either animal hide or simple, hand-woven fabrics. Kathryn was right. If they were going to get out of this mess, they had to ditch their uniforms and attempt to blend in with the natives.

He would insist, though, that Kathryn stay here where it was safe while he headed out on his own to find them something to wear. She wouldn’t be happy with the idea – that was a given – but his concern for her ground like a fist in his belly and he refused to risk her safety unnecessarily. She was too important to the ship, the crew and to him. He knew it would be an uphill battle convincing her to stay. In fact, the idea of loin-girding came to mind.

Kathryn made a move to stand. “We should head out while it’s still dark and before our friends come back this way.”

In a voice he thought would brook no opposition, Chakotay asserted, “ _You’re_ not going anywhere.”

Kathryn’s head snapped around and, although she could barely see him, she stared in astonishment. “I beg your pardon. It seems I didn’t get the memo about the change of command.”

Chakotay had to stifle a laugh; she was quick, but he pushed the point. “Kathryn, I’m demoting you for your own protection.”  
  


“Oh really. Well, I’ve got news for you, _Commander_. If there’s any demoting to be done, I won’t be the person who finds themselves sans-pips scrubbing plasma manifolds with a micro-resonator.”

There was another lengthy pause while a silent battle waged and Kathryn could almost hear Chakotay’s teeth grinding in frustration.

He tried a different tack – his voice conciliatory but steady.

“I know I can’t demote you, but Kathryn – for your safety – I think it would be wise if you stayed here.”

“No way. Splitting up is not a good idea.”

“Alone I’ll get the job done faster and be back before you know it.”

“Nice try, Chakotay, but I’m not buying it. We stay together, no matter what, and I’ll pull rank if I have to. Now we should get moving before it gets light.”

Chakotay sighed. That had gone about as well as he’d expected. Deciding that arguing further would achieve nothing, he relented grudgingly. “All right, you’re the boss.”

“You say that with such conviction.”

He could hear the wry edge to her voice and laughed quietly. “I did mean it, Kathryn, but you’re also stubborn, pig-headed and _my_ responsibility.”

“And you’re mine, so we’re even-steven.” Kathryn hunted in the dark for his hand and finding it, shook it briskly.

“Even-steven?”

“You know; we’re equal, nothing owing…. No harm, no foul…” There was silence and Kathryn realised that he had no idea what she was talking about and to explain might take a week. “Forget it, you had to be there.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

She relinquished his hand and suggested, “We’d best get going.”

Chakotay looked towards the entrance of the cave. “I figure we have about three hours before daybreak. Let’s hope that it gives us enough time to find all we need. We’re going to have to steal everything, you know? We’ll be able to add ‘breaking and entering’ to your list of accomplishments.”

“Oh terrific, I’ll pop it right under Queen of the Spider People and just above Borg drone. It seems that since arriving in the Delta Quadrant, the strict requirements of captaining have blurred a little. Still, I like the way you think, Commander.”

“I learned from the best, _Captain_.”

“I’ll pretend I don’t know what you mean.” Kathryn chuckled quietly. “After you – and Chakotay, I don’t have to remind you, do I? _Be careful_.”

“Aye, Captain.”

She placed her hand on his arm and spoke gently. “That wasn’t the captain speaking that was…” She scrambled for words that would more adequately convey her meaning – someone who cared deeply, a woman who would not survive if anything happened to him? No, none of those would do, so she settled for, “… that was your _friend_ and I mean it most sincerely.”

“I’ll be careful, as long as you promise me the same thing, all right?”

“Aye, Commander.”

His voice was low and gruff. “That wasn’t your first officer speaking.”

“Got it.” It was frustrating not being able to see his face clearly but she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

She knew that he was worried about her but the last thing Kathryn wanted was for him to put himself in danger on her behalf. “Please, Chakotay, no heroics. Promise me.”

He placed his hand over hers, holding it tightly as he whispered. “Okay, no heroics.”

The air sizzled between them, the darkness rendering a heart-quickening intimacy to their platonic touch.

It took Kathryn by surprise a little, although, she admitted to herself that she was responsible for starting the ball rolling with her earlier flirtatious quip. Already feeling as though she was on shaky ground and not wanting to sink deeper, she slowly pulled her hand free from his. She didn’t need to see his face to know what was written there and her heart skipped a beat or two.

This wasn’t the time or place, however, to delve into these feelings but Kathryn was relieved to know that their connection hadn’t been permanently damaged by her indiscriminate affair with Jaffen.

She’d hated herself for what she’d done – mind-wipe aside – and although Chakotay had shown great understanding, he’d been distant ever since their return from Quarra. This was a step in the right direction but just not one they could take at this juncture. Without another word, she moved towards the cave’s opening.

Chakotay could feel the tension in the air and try as he might, he couldn’t stop his heart from racing. But before he was able to form a coherent sentence, Kathryn pulled away and strode towards the entrance of the cave.

He followed a few paces behind her, watching as she quickly checked that the coast was clear and moved out into the night.

A pallid moon cast its sickly glow across the landscape; nevertheless, it afforded enough light for them to travel safely while still staying hidden.

Their eyes met briefly but neither mentioned the interlude in the cave. Blinking quickly to get his head back into the here and now, Chakotay pointed to the way they’d come. “We know there’s a village back that way and that our very-avoidable friends have gone in the other direction…”

“For now.”

“Yes, but still, it makes sense to double back.”

“I concur.” Kathryn marched off in the direction of the town, turning back after a dozen strides to see if Chakotay was following. “Commander?”

He couldn’t help but smile. Despite everything, she remained the consummate captain. And she almost pulled it off but for the fact that while wearing his jacket – with the sleeves bunched up around her forearms and the hem half way down her thighs – she looked like a kid in her father’s clothes.

“Commander?”

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. It’s just that in my jacket, you look so…”

She glanced down at herself and back at him before quirking her brow. “I look what?”

“So cu…”

“ _Careful_ , Commander…” She interrupted, her eyes tightening in warning.

“So _qualified_ and professional.”

“Oh, nice save.” She shook her head and grinned before turning away and tossing over her shoulder – “If you’re coming, sooner rather than later would be good. It’s not long until sunup.”

“Right with you.” Chakotay jogged to her side and – after sharing a smiling glance – they retraced their footsteps to the outskirts of the nearest village.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the village proper, they kept to the back lanes and shadows – peering over fences and walls to find either an open door or window while looking out for some of the much sought-after clothing, food and anything that could be used as a weapon.

Kathryn hit paydirt when she spotted a basket of clothes on the back landing of a dilapidated shack. The garments were too small for Chakotay but would fit her nicely. So, as she kept watch, he gathered them – along with a pair of soft leather boots that were sitting near the back door – into a bundle and leapt up the stairs.

Moving further towards the centre of town, they found what appeared to be a tailor’s shop.

They broke in and with Kathryn again acting as lookout, Chakotay rifled through the merchandise until he found some garments that were in his size. He also raided the larder – helping himself to some bread, a selection of dried fruit and a leather gourd filled with water. After grabbing a couple of sharp knives to use as weapons, he put everything into a satchel he found hanging on the back of the kitchen door. Then, with their loot neatly stowed in the pilfered bag, they high-tailed it out of town and back through the way they’d come.

* * *

By this time, the sun was almost over the horizon and not wanting to be caught out in the open, the command team returned to the safety of the cave to change their clothes and eat a meagre breakfast.

With the sunlight spilling through the cave’s entrance, they could at last see the interior of their abode and each other.

They shared the bread and fruit and took turns drinking from the water bottle. Neither spoke but there were many shared smiles, the adrenaline from their successful raid heightening their senses and energy levels.

Once they’d finished eating, Chakotay handed Kathryn the bundle of clothes. And with their backs to one another, they stripped off their uniforms and donned the newly acquired regalia.

Once she was dressed, Kathryn turned around and watched Chakotay as he shrugged on a stylish calf-length coat over his dark shirt and buff pants. With a dark bandana pulled down over his forehead to hide his tattoo, he cut a rather elegant and impressive figure. She, on the other hand – in her worn leather trousers, boots, coarsely woven shirt, vest and jacket – looked somewhat less impressive.

Chakotay watched her pull on a cap, tucking her hair in and away from her face.

He nodded and smiled. “Very nice.”

“I look like a boy.”

“Not to me, but if no one knows…” His voice petered out, his grin broadening as he rubbed his chin.

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed and she looked at him suspiciously. “What are you thinking?”

“That we now have the perfect disguise.”

Her shoulders drooped and she sighed. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

He chuckled. “Probably not.”

“I should have shut up about the boy thing because I just know I’m going to finish up as your servant, aren’t I?”

He tried to look sympathetic but he was having too much fun teasing her. “Think of yourself more as my trusty sidekick.”

He saw her inhale – ready to bite back – but he held up his hand.

“And before you argue, let me add that it makes perfect sense. For a start, they’re looking for a man and a woman and, as my _man_ servant – sorry, _sidekick_ – you’d be virtually invisible. No one pays any attention to the hired help and – if they don’t look too closely – you could easily pass for a teenage boy.”

“Hey, not _that_ easily.” She huffed indignantly, pulling her jacket apart and, glancing down, she swept her hand past her chest.

He followed her gaze and knew immediately what she’d meant. Her bust line was obvious even through the shirt and vest.

He offered helpfully. “You could just keep your jacket on.”

“I’m going to have to take it off sometime and, if I do, our cover will be blown.” She stared at her front for a moment longer then back up at Chakotay. He was staring as well, so she cleared her throat to get his attention. “Ahem, Commander?”

“Huh? Oh, I was just thinking.”

“Sure you were.” Kathryn gave him a sceptical look before she slipped off her jacket and vest, and began unbuttoning her shirt. “I have an idea.”

Her half-open shirt revealed a delightful plunge of neckline but once it dawned on Chakotay what she was doing, he swung away, turning his back to her again. “An idea?”

“Yes, and don’t be coy, Chakotay. I’m going to need your help.”

“ _‘Coy’_ is not the problem. What can I do?”

“Where’s your tee?”

He picked it up from the pile of discarded uniforms and with his back still turned, waved it in the air. “Here.”

“Good, grab a knife and if you can, cut or tear it into one long strip, about fifteen centimetres wide. A spiral cut from the bottom will do. I’ll use it to bind my breasts.”

“Bind your… them. Are you sure?”

Kathryn peered at him over her shoulder, giving him another peeved look. “This was your idea, remember? Don’t chicken-out on me now. I’ll need you to do the binding as well. It’s too awkward for me; I won’t be able to get it tight enough.”

She could tell by his shuffling and breathing that he was in something of a state.

But she couldn’t help herself and teased. “You see that way we both get to be uncomfortable – it only seems fair.”

“Uncomfortable?… Ahh, yeah.”

He was pretty sure that ‘uncomfortable’ wasn’t the word he was thinking of. ‘Aroused’ was more on the money. But now was not the time to dwell on that. So after pulling out one of the stolen knives from his belt, Chakotay got to work. Within a few minutes, he had transformed one of the uniform tees into a length of fabric and called to Kathryn. “I’ve got it.”

“You’re up then, Commander.” Kathryn bit her lip at the unintentional double entendre and silently chided herself. Who was this woman? She couldn’t seem to hold her tongue.

Chakotay swallowed and turned towards her. ‘ _Up?’_ Spirits, she had no idea. “Sure. What should I do?”

Kathryn was now wearing only the soft leather pants of her disguise and although she had her arm draped demurely across her breasts – decorum intact – the air whooshed from Chakotay’s lungs and he swallowed hard as he looked at her. She was truly beautiful, but finer boned than he remembered. It had been a long time since he’d seen her in anything other than her bulky uniform, with its no-nonsense shoulder pads and utilitarian cut.

Bathed in the shadowed sunlight, Kathryn’s body was all soft edges and gentle lines; she looked almost fragile – ethereal – and certainly the antithesis of her steely disposition. It took him years back to a similar moment on a distant planet – to a moonlit clearing – in what seemed like another lifetime.

He’d loved her then and he loved her now – he always would.

Trying desperately to keep his eyes level with hers, Chakotay found it almost impossible to get back to the matter at hand; he held up the strip of fabric again and looked at her questioningly.

Kathryn turned around slowly and lifted her arms wide, speaking quietly over her shoulder. “Wrap it around me, nice and tightly; I need to look like a boy, remember?”

He’d changed his mind – she looked _nothing_ like a boy. What the hell was he going to do?

Time seemed to slow down as Chakotay moved to stand behind her – so close that he was almost spooned against her – a delicious expanse of naked back right in front of him. The mere thought was enough to make him nearly insane with want and he had to quash the urge to press against her. But, as he peered over her shoulder to see where to place the fabric over her breasts, his willpower wavered and he groaned.

These sorts of fantasies had filled his dreams for more years than he cared to remember – coming up behind her on the Bridge as she leant against that damned railing, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pressed into her from behind, biting her neck and burying his face in her hair.

How many times had he been forced to sit in his chair and look at her uniform clad ass – his fingers itching to touch her – her hip tilted towards him as she bent forward towards the viewscreen?

He often wondered if she’d done it on purpose to torment or taunt him but, whether she had or not, at this moment the question was moot. Closing his eyes, he tried to coerce his rampant impulses back where they belonged but they seemed to have a mind of their own – he was as hard as he’d ever been in his life, straining against the seams and buttons of his new pants.

When he dared open his eyes, he found himself looking straight into Kathryn’s. She’d turned her head and was staring at him – her eyes wide and searching.

Chakotay licked his lips and swallowed again. The woman who had filled his fantasies for over seven years was mere centimetres away, half naked; her blue eyes looking straight into his and her unsteady breath feathering across his cheek, making him shiver.

Kathryn’s next move took them both by surprise.

Without hesitating, she reached down, took his hands and placed them over her bare breasts. It was done before her thoughts could be properly processed or the consequences considered and she had no idea what had possessed her to be so bold. Perhaps it was the lack of uniforms, the bandana hiding his tattoo, the tension of the moment. Or maybe it was just time to show Chakotay how she really felt.

Kathryn watched the strip of cloth fall from his fingers to pool at their feet. It signalled like a starter’s flag in her mind and, closing her eyes, she stepped backwards, pressing her body into his and hugged his arms against her front. From this moment on, pretence and false propriety were dead and buried.

Chakotay groaned again. “Oh God, Kathryn.”

His lips latched onto her neck and he pressed the ridge of his penis into the crease of her buttocks, his hands cupping the soft pillows of her breasts, her nipples – hard and taut – pushed into his palms. All he wanted to do was make love her right there and then; to erase the memory of Jaffen, plant his seed in her and brand her as his. If she didn’t move away, it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not.

In a voice gruff with arousal, he repeated her name hoping for an answer to the unasked question. “Kathryn?”

“Yes, Chakotay,” her voice a throaty rasp.

“Kathryn if you don’t move…”

“What Chakotay?”

“I won’t be responsible for what happens.”

“Maybe that’s the idea.”

Her whispered words struck a chord deep within him and only half-willing to believe that this was happening, he forced himself to ask, “Do you really want it to be like this?”

There was a heartbeat’s pause as Kathryn turned in his arms. Keeping her body pressed up against his, she met his gaze steadily. “God, _yes!”_

“ _Spirits!”_ His lips slammed onto hers and his tongue plunged past her lips.

Kathryn was strong despite her petite size and grabbing hold of his head, she kissed him back with equal fervour – her tongue tangling with his, her mouth hungry and demanding.

He was already lost.

* * *

This was the wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong everything – but Kathryn didn’t care anymore. She’d anguished and questioned herself over her feelings for this man, the whys and wherefores, for nigh on seven years and it had achieved nothing. All she wanted was Chakotay; it was all she’d wanted almost from the day she’d met him but instead of fulfilling her need, she’d allowed ridiculously archaic rules and destructively rigid protocols to dictate her life. This had gone on for far too long, but no more. Not ever again.

Her affair with Jaffen had awakened something in her, a hunger and need that had been sublimated and repressed for such a long time that she’d almost lost touch with that part of herself. Now it had been set free and this was the only course she could take to save her and Chakotay.

Hell, they could be dead tomorrow and she carried in her heart, more than her fair share of regrets. Failing to consummate her relationship with Chakotay was not going to be another of them.

Pushing the cloak from his shoulders, she let it drop to the floor. She then stood astride his thigh and – rubbing against him – she began to stroke his straining erection through his trousers. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp but once she had a couple of buttons undone, her hand plunged down the front of the soft leather pants to fondle him. She pulled her mouth away from his and grinned at his startled expression before taking his lips again in a savage kiss. He was thick and heavy in her hand, as hard as iron and the skin satiny soft, the tip already oozing precum.

Oh God, she so badly wanted to taste him.

* * *

Chakotay’s hands were sweeping over her back, gripping her ass and squeezing hard. One slid between her thighs and he could feel the heat of her through the leather of her pants. Pulling away from him suddenly, Kathryn breathed in rapid gasps – her eyes glued to his – as she shimmied out of her trousers to stand before him naked.

“Oh God, Kathryn.” It was all he could think to say, and as her brow quirked, he bolted into action and peeled off the rest of his clothing until he, too, was naked.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a heartbeat before colliding again.

Lips locked to his, Kathryn clawed at Chakotay’s back, clambering up his body as his hands cupped her buttocks, hoisting her higher and pressing hard against her.

Kathryn groaned; the feel of his body against hers fed some primal need within her. Seven years of what amounted to foreplay – so many missed opportunities when their deep friendship could have tipped over into this frenzy of lust and now that it had, she wanted all of him, every delicious inch of him, buried inside her.

Hard and deep.

She was thrusting against him now, rutting like a madwoman, but there was nothing she could do to stop herself. In no way did this resemble the tame and timid lovemaking she’d experienced with Jaffen. This was desperate, lust-filled and wanton. It came from a need and love so deep and so intense that it had a life all its own.

His mouth covered hers as his hand stroked down her belly, over her mons and he plunged his fingers deep inside her, the intrusion exquisite. He curled his finger forward, pressing against her g-spot as she howled into his mouth.

Chakotay hugged her to him, her body pressed so close that he wondered if she could breathe. His fingers were buried deep in her sliding wetness, the silky soft walls grasping at his intruding digits.

Her nails scoured his shoulders, as she sucked on his tongue, both of them almost delirious with desire.

He was exultant; he’d known she would be like this. Passionate, demanding, fearless and bold – just as she was in life, she was in love.

She undulated against him, riding his hand, crooning into his mouth. God, he wanted to fuck her into oblivion; he didn’t want this to ever end.

Their discarded uniforms became their bed and it seemed fitting that in relinquishing the constraints of seven years of self-denial and stifled desire, that their Starfleet cast-offs should protect their naked bodies from the harsh ground of this alien world.

Every stolen glance, every lingering touch, every innuendo, tease and taunt had contributed to this firestorm of lust.

It was more than she could have ever imagined.

And it was more than he could ever want.

As they collapsed onto one another on the ground, Kathryn slid down his body and took him into her mouth, moaning as she ground her clit against his leg, her body heaving in sensuous waves as she swallowed his length.

He almost came then; gritting his teeth to stave off his climax, his hands tangling in her hair, torn between pulling her closer and tearing her away. She laved at the engorged head of his penis, her lips then sliding up and down his shaft, her hands cupping his balls as her fingers pressed into that sweet spot just in front of his anus. He was almost out of his mind and it was all he could do to stop from ramming himself down her throat and coming in great spurting waves.

Acutely attuned to his every move, Kathryn felt him tighten and wrenched herself away from him seconds before he climaxed, holding him firmly in her hand, her fingers pressed into his glans to stave off his impending orgasm.

Chakotay lay panting – barely aware of his surroundings – his fingers still tangled in her hair as she crawled up his body and planted her lips on his.

She kissed him deeply, her tongue dipping and stroking his mouth gently until the fever of lust subsided. Then she pulled back a little, held his face in her hands, and looked deeply into his eyes. Their bond in that moment was a lightning bolt of connection that seared them together permanently and irrevocably.

Open mouthed, they kissed again and then it was his turn. Without a moment’s pause, he changed places with her, coaxing her to lie back as he buried his head between her thighs. Kathryn raised her hips and pushed herself into his mouth. She felt his tongue alternate from sweeping over her folds and mercilessly drilling into her clit while teasing her outer lips with his own. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasure.

Chakotay was in heaven. Her taste was strong, distinctive and something so recognisable that it was like a memory reborn. He’d always known the flavour of Kathryn; it had permeated his being years ago, drawing him to her – an ancient aphrodisiac, an accented note tuned especially to him, a piece in the puzzle of their perfect fit. And now he was drowning in delight.

Clenched hands tugged at his hair and he looked up into blazing blue eyes. Kathryn was ready – more than ready; she was rabid with want and he rose above her, pushing her legs wider with his knees before lifting her hips slightly and thrusting into her.

Kathryn’s body arched, her legs tightening around his hips and her mouth opening in a silent scream. Her mind exploded with the realisation – that Chakotay was inside her at last. He was filling her, stretching her; the weight of him pressing her down! After all the years of dreams and fantasies, indecision and despair, he was finally making love to her, touching parts of her that had hungered for him for eons. Desperate for release, her body drove her perilously close to orgasm. Still, she clawed back from the brink – not wanting this to end – this erotic see-sawing heightening her arousal and sending her body into the throes and jarring spasms of pre-orgasmic delight.

He withdrew almost all the way before thrusting again, going deeper as he pushed into her again – harder and longer with each fierce lunge.

She was filled with him, her body slick with sweat – both hers and his; it dripped from his chest onto her breasts, running in rivulets down her neck as he slammed into her time and again. Her legs were like jelly, her body, pulsing and jolting in time with his thrusts. She could hear her own grunts and mewls in chorus with his; the lusty sounds of sex their rhythmic accompaniment.

Pulling her into his arms, he laved at her neck and tasted the salty mix of their sweat – a heady nectar that fuelled his hunger. And he growled in her ear – curses mixed with unrecognisable words and endearments. Chakotay was almost delirious but as his pace increased, he swelled within her and began to falter.

Suddenly his hand was between them – touching her, touching him – caressing the slick borders of where they were joined before pressing hard on her clit.

Kathryn’s back arched again, her legs shaking as he manipulated her. With her body juddering, his mouth descended on hers, swallowing her keening cry as she came.

Clenching muscles gripped him tighter than a fist and with one final thrust he too seized, his back arching, the tendons in his neck like buttresses and, with a muffled howl, he came in hot, pulsing spurts inside her.

Kathryn could feel the hot wash of his semen as it flooded her insides and instead of dousing the flames, it only added fuel to the fire and with one more tweak to her clit, she tipped over the edge again, thrashing and gasping, fingers of one hand curled into the taut muscles of his shoulders as the other tangled in his hair.

For seemingly endless moments, they were locked together in the throes of this exquisite moment of pleasure until finally it released them and they collapsed back onto their uniforms, gasping and laughing, crying and hiccupping as they held one another in a fevered embrace.

They lay like that for close to an hour, boneless and replete, not saying anything but wrapped tight in each other’s arms as though they both feared letting go might unravel them and allow the reality of their lovemaking to evaporate like a whisper on the wind.

Eventually, their grips loosened and the corresponding fingers unfurled. Kathryn leaned forward and kissed Chakotay gently – a sweet thank you for everything that had gone before.

He in turn, cupped her face and pressed his warm lips against her cheeks and eyelids.

* * *

The present slowly reasserted itself and they smiled at one another, taking a deep cleansing breath before sitting up and separating completely.

Using what remained of the water and strips of fabric torn from their old uniforms, they gently bathed one another, washing away the remnants of their lovemaking. It was a sensuous and gentle undertaking, in stark contrast to the voraciousness and ferocity of their joining.

Concentrating diligently on his task, Chakotay watched in awe as Kathryn came again, a soft, throbbing climax as he’d wiped away the spill of his come from her folds, then licked her sweetly, sucking on her clit until she’d arched and sighed.

Taking the cloth from his hand, her eyes meeting his lovingly, Kathryn did the same for Chakotay – bathing his groin, cleaning the sticky vestiges of their combined juices from his dark curls before sucking him to a gentle climax. Afterwards, they dressed each other – one piece of clothing at a time.

Chakotay kissed each of her breasts before binding them securely with the length of grey fabric, then caressed her lips languidly with his own once they were fully dressed.

They’d not spoken a word since before they’d made love; so deliciously sated and fulfilled were they that there seemed no need for them. Instead, they’d merely stood for several minutes in each other’s arms, not moving, just breathing and holding on.

At last, Kathryn broke the silence by looking up at him, her eyes glinting wickedly as she smiled. “What a relief!”

Chakotay looked surprised for a moment and then laughed. It was typical of Kathryn – her gentle way of lightening the moment and re-establishing normality.

He grinned. “I suppose it is.”

She stepped away from him, but held his hands tightly in hers. “I hate to think what might have happened if we’d waited much longer. There’s a chance we might have simply imploded.”

“Are you sure that’s not what happened? I’m a bit hazy on some parts; my head, I think, was in some other dimension.”

“Well, I can vouch for your body; it was definitely present and accounted for. But if you want me to, next time I’ll take notes.”

He’d been loath to presume. “Next time?”

“Are you kidding? We’re doing that again as soon as it’s humanly possible. You didn’t think…?” She looked a little shocked and hurt.

Chakotay should have known better and shook his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking… am thinking. My head… inter-dimensional, remember?”

Kathryn moved close to him again, her hand sweeping down the side of his face, her fingers caressing his lips, and then sliding through his hair. “ _Next time_ we’ll make sure you’re _all_ here.”

He couldn’t express his relief – not here, not now – so instead, he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, looking into her eyes. “You are an amazing woman.”

Kathryn beamed and nudged him playfully. “No more amazing than I was before we had sex.”

Chakotay dropped his arms to his side and blustered. “ _Sex!_ That wasn’t just sex. That was… hell, I don’t know what that was, but it wasn’t just sex.”

“True, it was pretty incredible wasn’t it? And just think we’ve got years ahead of us to perfect it. _Years!_ ”

Chakotay shook his head again and grinned. This was the woman he remembered, the one he’d met on Voyager’s Bridge seven years ago, whom he’d bonded with almost instantly and then fallen in love with while he wasn’t paying attention. And damn it, she _was_ amazing and he loved her with every fibre of his being.

Kathryn pressed up against him and looked at him suspiciously. “What are you thinking about? I’ve seen that look before.”

“Do you really want to know?”

She merely quirked her brow and gave him a teasing smile.

He thought for a moment about opening his heart to her but changed his mind. In these circumstances, on this strange planet and with their lives teetering in the balance, it was not the right time or place. He took a different route joining in with her playful tone. “I was thinking what an incredible lay you are and that I always knew you would be.”

Kathryn blinked and stepped back, her head tilting to the side as she studied his face. Looking deeply into his eyes, her shoulders relaxed and a broad smile broke across her face. She knew what he was doing and understood the reasons why, but in contrast to his flippant words, his eyes were warm and steady; filled with love, respect and devotion – everything that he wasn’t able to say but was sitting there just below the surface. He knew her well.

Standing on tiptoes, she let go of his hands and, after pulling his head down towards her, took his lips in a breathtaking kiss. She whispered against his mouth. “You’re no slouch yourself, Commander.” Her eyes looked into his again, and she revealed to him all that was in her heart.

Chakotay breathed deeply, contentment settling over him, wrapping its warm hands around his heart and soul. He was invigorated with a new sense of purpose. They would get out of here; their lives and a wonderful new adventure was about to begin, and they would prevail.

Chakotay kissed her before stepping back. “Time to go.”

Kathryn looked around her. “I’m going to miss our cave.”

“We can always recreate it on the holodeck.”

“First thing when we get back.” She caught the look on Chakotay’s face and chuckled. “Okay, second thing.”

He laughed and caught her in his arms again and held her tight. “We get out of this, we go home to Voyager and we sort things out from there.”

“Sound tactics, Commander. Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

With their combadges hidden underneath layers of clothing, the command team stuffed their uniforms into crevices inside the cave. Chakotay picked up the bag.

Kathryn pointed towards it. “Hey, that’s mine. We have to stick to our roles if we’re going to pull this off. It’s going to be difficult enough to do this without having to explain why your servant isn’t doing his duty.”

Shrugging, he handed the bag to Kathryn, then smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” His eyes softened and held hers.

Her mouth twisted into a smile and she took a deep breath. “And you’d better not look at me like that or we’ll have some explaining to do.”

Blowing a breath between pursed lips, Chakotay stepped back a pace and nodded. “You don’t make it easy, you know. I’ve never…” He shook his head. “Damn I’ve never…” Kathryn stared at him and raised her brows. He shook himself again. “Okay, okay. Role playing. Got it. Good thinking.”

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks.” Kathryn rolled her eyes. It was a stupidly glib response but this was a new path for both of them. Besides, she knew how he felt. All she wanted to do was wrap herself around him, bury her face in the crook of his neck and inhale before tearing off his clothes, throwing him to the floor and riding him until they were both senseless. But it was out of the question for the time being. They had to get out of here, find some way of contacting Voyager and get off this planet before they were captured by their pursuers and finished up as someone’s pet.

After one last touch, they stepped out into the sunlight and started down the road heading away from both the village and the direction their enemies had taken. This was new territory – in more ways than one – and the first steps in an adventure that was their life.

An hour into their journey, the alien equivalent of a horse and cart pulled up beside them, although the animal pulling the cart bore little resemblance to a horse – apart from its size. It looked something like a cross between a cow and a pig with large, expressive hazel eyes and broad feet with toes like a camel. While Kathryn stood with her head down and patted the animal’s furry snout, the cart’s owner addressed Chakotay, giving her only a cursory glance. He offered them a ride to the nearest town and shuffled over on the seat to make room.

Chakotay climbed aboard but Kathryn was left to scramble onto the back after the driver urged the animal forward with a couple of ‘hee-ups’ and a rattle of the harness. The vehicle took off at a cracking pace, the animal a lot quicker on its feet than its stolid build would have suggested, and Kathryn had to make a running leap onto the manure-filled cart or risk being left behind.

Leaning back against the side, she observed the creature‘s waddling trot and smiled to herself, deciding to nickname it Chell. Although not blue, the animal still reminded her of the rotund but deceptively fleet-footed Bolian.

Settling back and grateful to be off her feet, Kathryn also kept her eye on Chakotay, catching the odd word here and there of his conversation as he made small talk with the driver. He introduced himself and gave the alien some vague excuse as to why they were on the road, but at the same time he was cleverly gleaning as much information as he could from his new friend. Any information was carefully stored away; one never knew what would be useful and what would not. Sometimes it was the simplest of things that could save your life.

They couldn’t divulge too much to this stranger – no matter how kind he seemed – but everything they learned about this place was one step further in their journey to finding a way back to Voyager.

Kathryn also took note of the surrounding countryside, but much to her dismay, a goodly portion of her time was taken up with trying to dodge the pieces of manure toppling off the giant pile that was her companion in the back of the cart.

Twenty minutes later, they rolled into the town square. This place was big and positively cosmopolitan compared to the village they’d visited in the early hours of the morning and the square was a hub of activity. Kathryn slid off the back of the cart, tipped her hat to the driver and said a quiet farewell to Chell the pig-cow, scratching behind his ears and patting his neck.

Chakotay thanked the driver once more before striding off with Kathryn following in his wake. He cut a swathe through the crowd, his tall, dark good looks setting him apart from the bulk of the population, but Kathryn noticed from her surreptitious scans of the crowd that he wasn’t the only prosperous looking individual amongst them. She also noticed the eyes of several beings watching him with calculating stares but, as Chakotay had predicted, no one was paying her any mind. This would play to her advantage if the situation warranted it.

Heading towards the focal point of the square – a public bar – Chakotay stepped through the doors as if he owned the place.

If the situation weren’t so tense, she would have laughed. It was like the bar scene found in a cheap holodeck program – tinny music, gaudy lighting, a smoky haze hovering over drunks slumped at the bar, scantily clad females gyrating and being manhandled by the patrons, and tables filled with the unsavoury dregs of the quadrant’s inhabitants.

Chakotay turned towards Kathryn and shrugged out of his coat, tossing it towards her. She caught it then moved closer when he clicked his fingers and pointed towards the satchel. Pretending to rifle through its nonexistent contents, he muttered under his breath. “According to my friend on the cart, we need currency if we’re going to get anywhere in this part of the country. Keep your head low and follow my lead.”

She grunted an affirmative reply without looking at him and grabbed the satchel as he shoved it back into her arms and stalked off towards the bar. Kathryn had to admire his bravado but then this sort of undercover operation wasn’t new territory for him. He’d acquired plenty of experience in his time with the Maquis, frequenting some of the roughest outposts in the DMZ. If nothing else, Chakotay knew his way around a seedy bar.

Kathryn walked a few paces behind him, close enough that she could make a dash for it if necessary, but far enough away that she gave the impression of subservience – a part that didn’t come easily.

Leaning against the bar, Chakotay watched several rather shady looking characters play a game that looked a little like a cross between Dabo and Go Fish – a 20th century card game that Tom had taught Naomi.

Chakotay was attracting quite a lot of attention, especially from the bar’s female contingent, most of whom – Kathryn guessed – were employees of a sort. Several of them sashayed up to his side and tried to entice him with their very large and very exposed ‘charms’ but he merely smiled at them and declined their advances, keeping his eye firmly fixed on the game of chance that was in progress at the table in front of him.

* * *

After watching several rounds to get a handle on the basics, Chakotay caught the eye of the individual who appeared to be running the game – and who also seemed to be in charge of most everything else that was going on in the bar.

The alien was not a native of this planet but a heavy set and florid-looking creature with a nose that was uncannily reminiscent of an overcooked leola root and large, fleshy earlobes that hung down to his shoulders. He had a vicious glint in his eye – a glint that suggested he had not made it to the position of head honcho courtesy of his compassionate and charitable nature. Chakotay doubted he even knew the meaning of the words.

He eyed the commander as one would prey, assessing him in one long cold-blooded stare before giving a small nod indicating that the tall mystery man was welcome to join the table. After turning to one of his minders, Earlobes nodded towards a small rat-faced alien to his right who was summarily lifted from his seat and thrown halfway across the bar to make room for Chakotay.

The commander didn’t bat an eyelid and most of the patrons in the bar barely flinched. After the hapless alien was treated to a couple more kicks from Earlobes’ thugs, he skulked off to the bar to drown his sorrows.

Kathryn stood in the corner and tried to blend into the background, all the time watching the proceedings with a sharp eye and hoping that Chakotay hadn’t bitten off more than he could chew. She took note of the goons standing on either side of Earlobes and the other minders by the exits.

After taking his seat, Chakotay’s cool and dispassionate eyes swept around the table of misfits and lowlifes, taking stock of his opponents. He then turned his unwavering gaze towards Earlobes and demanded, “What’s the ante?”

In a wheezing rumble, the alien bigwig heaved his considerable bulk forward and asked. “What have you got, stranger?”

Chakotay shrugged indifferently. “Not a lot. A run-in with an angry husband in the last town has left me with only the clothes on my back.”

There were a few sniggers and appreciative rumbles around the table before Earlobes jabbed his thumb towards Kathryn, “… and your boy.”

The entire table turned in Kathryn’s direction and she had to stop herself from recoiling. She could see them all assessing her worth as though she was a piece of meat for sale.

Chakotay’s eyes flicked towards her indifferently and he shrugged again. “He’s not much use – small and weak – but I’ve nothing else to offer as collateral. Name your price.”

Earlobes beckoned Kathryn over and with her head lowered, she stood by his side, casting a blistering glance at Chakotay. She would kill him later.

The corpulent leader reached for her with his large sweaty hands and squeezed her upper arms, then turned her around, poking and prodding at her back and legs. He reached up and roughly pulled down on her chin, checking her teeth. He sneered. “He’s a puny creature but I’ll give you fifty lus for him.”

“One hundred.”

“Seventy-five.”

“Done.” And with that, Earlobes pushed Kathryn away and nodded towards one of his minders. A small pouch holding a handful of square metal coins was tossed towards Chakotay and the game began.

* * *

Kathryn hoped her first-officer knew what he was doing because he was playing pretty fast and loose with her person. If he ever wanted to sleep with her again, he’d better be damned careful. Finishing up as Earlobes’ chattel was not something that she would quickly forgive or forget; not to mention the fact that her new owner would be in for a bit of a surprise when he unwrapped his prize.

Standing at her place in the corner again, Kathryn watched, quietly seething as Chakotay lost hand after hand. Every so often, someone would aim a snide remark at her – taunting her about her owner’s poor playing skills and telling her that once she changed hands, she would be lucky to belong to the stable of slaves of the most powerful man on the planet. Kathryn groaned inwardly. Trust Chakotay to decide to swindle the anointed Godfather of this backwater.

Earlobes and the other players were enjoying themselves immensely at Chakotay’s expense and Kathryn was making a mental list of all the ways she was going to kill her lover when she got the chance. The methods were many and varied but most involved some form of emasculation.

A large crowd had gathered around the table to watch the humiliating rout of the flashy newcomer.

Chakotay placed his very last lus onto the mountain of coins in the middle of the table and holding his half a dozen round discs close to his chest, he looked positively miserable. Earlobes and the other players were almost salivating with glee as they tossed even more money into the pot.

When all the bets were laid and everyone was ready to reveal their hands there was a timely pause, then – with a grand flourish – Earlobes placed his discs face up on the table and looked around at his opponents with a greedy-eyed and nauseatingly smug grin. The other players groaned and tossed their cards down on the table in disgust – all except Chakotay.

No one had noticed that he was still holding his hand, and, just as the bloated alien reached forward to scoop his winnings into his lap, Chakotay turned his cards over and revealed what he had.

There was an audible gasp from the gathered crowd and Earlobes’ self-satisfied grin transformed into a blustering gawp of outrage. Chakotay held the winning hand and, without a word, stood and beckoned Kathryn over. Taking the satchel from her, he scooped his winnings into the bag, leaving a small pile of coins on the table.

Looking towards Earlobes, he nodded. “What I owe you, Sir, and a little extra for the pleasure. Good day.”

Turning away with Kathryn at his side, Chakotay moved through the stunned crowd and whispered to her, “Get ready to run.”

It was only a few chuckles at first, followed by some strangled guffaws and titters, then all of a sudden the bar broke into riotous laughter and cheers. Chakotay cringed. As tempting as it was to turn and bow to the appreciative crowd, the public display of glee over Earlobes’ humiliation did not bode well for Kathryn and Chakotay.

They almost made it to the door when an outraged and wheezing bellow issued from Earlobes heaving form. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Chakotay sometimes hated when he was right.

He glanced at Kathryn and yelled. “Run!”

She was out the door in a second and tearing down the back streets of town as fast as her legs would carry her. A thought darted through her mind as her feet pounded the pavement that she should be getting used to this and if nothing else came of this away mission, she’d certainly got some exercise.

Daring to look over her shoulder to find Chakotay, she was relieved to see him coming up fast behind her. But directly behind him and thundering in his wake, were a half a dozen of the Earlobes’ henchmen.

As Chakotay levelled with her, she increased her speed and the pair raced towards the outskirts of town. They zipped down narrow walkways and back streets, knocking over anything that might trip up their pursuers. By the time they got to the edge of town, they’d lost all but three of Earlobes’ goons.

* * *

Running up another narrow street, Chakotay quickly assessed the lay of the land. It was enclosed, surrounded on three sides by buildings with lots of lovely hard surfaces and a small laneway at one side that they could use if they needed to beat a hasty retreat. Grabbing her upper arm, he looked down at Kathryn and gave her a knowing look. Suddenly, they came to a skidding halt and turned to confront their pursuers.

The three aliens stopped and warily assessed their prey. Malevolent grins slowly spreading across their very unattractive faces.

Splitting off, two of them moved towards Chakotay – the small rat-faced creature and the other, a thickset giant.

Kathryn couldn’t help noticing that the third alien hunkering towards her was the ugliest of the three – so loathsome, in fact, he made the Vidiians look palatable. She could also see from his swagger that he assumed that she would be easy pickings, so she decided play to his misapprehensions, lulling the grotesque creature into a false sense of security before meting out his well-deserved punishment.

Practically salivating with the anticipation of breaking her into tiny pieces, Ugly made a couple of menacing lunges towards her, laughing each time she flinched and cowered. He swung his fist at her and she took a glancing blow to her shoulder before pretending to recoil in terror – crumpling to the ground in a crouch, wrapping her arms around her legs and keeping her head down. The alien kicked her several times, toying with her by slapping at her head and jabbing her with his boots. Soon bored with her lack of reaction, he leaned over to drag her upright. But before he knew what had hit him, she unfurled like lightning and shot to her feet, the top of her head butting him hard under the chin and knocking him almost senseless.

He staggered backwards and – in quick succession – Kathryn elbowed him in the throat and kicked him in the groin – a lucky punt that paid off, his genitals where she hoped they’d be. And after he’d collapsed to his knees howling and grasping at his crotch, she dispatched him with a double-handed blow to the back of the head.

She disarmed him as he slumped into an unconscious heap at her feet, took his knife and pocketed something that resembled a communications device. She then knotted his jacket so that his arms were immobilized. With her aggressor taken care of, she ran to help Chakotay with his two adversaries.

Discovering that he seemed to have things well under control, Kathryn crossed her arms and leant against the wall of one of the buildings. Rather than spoil his fun, she decided to stand back and enjoy the show instead.

He had Ratface in a headlock and was swinging him around, using the squealing alien as a shield-cum-battering ram, punching him in the face every so often just for effect. The large alien was attempting to find an opening and get close enough to Chakotay to do some damage but he kept being knocked over by the swinging legs of his accomplice.

Chakotay was able to use the larger alien’s cumbersome size to his own advantage, ducking and weaving before punching or kicking it until the hulking brute was spinning this way and that – not knowing where the next jab or kick was coming from. With his opponent on the back foot, Chakotay had no further use for Ratface, and with a mighty shove, drove the smaller alien head first into the side of the building – right beside Kathryn. The crack of its head on the stonework echoed sickeningly around the narrow street.

Kathryn cringed. That was going to bruise.

She trussed up Ratface as she’d done with her own hapless thug before turning back to the action, smiling as she watched the giant – now with knife in hand – swipe it through the air menacingly before lurching towards Chakotay.

By watching her first officer’s body movements, she knew what was coming. They’d shared too many combat training programs over the years and could anticipate each other’s moves almost as well as their own.

She almost felt sorry for the creature and what was about to happen.

While backing towards the building, Chakotay watched the giant carefully and when he saw its shoulders tense, he waited a split-second for it to make its move. The alien didn’t disappoint and sure enough, it lunged towards Chakotay. The hulking creature was too slow, however, and the fleet-footed commander easily side stepped its lumbering charge. Chakotay stood just out of reach while it hurtled into the wall beside him, its head and shoulder taking a brutal blow.

Kathryn felt the overwhelming urge to shout ‘Olé’ and applaud but restrained herself.

The alien righted itself and shook off its wooziness but was now angrier than ever. Again, it stalked towards its quarry, the knife whistling through the air as Chakotay danced and dodged just out of its reach. His boxing training made him too fast for the cumbersome monster and the giant was dismally outclassed. Chakotay’s eyes flicked towards Kathryn for a split second and he grinned just before he feinted to one side before leaping forward, grabbing the alien’s forearm and hand – the one holding the knife – and using the massive creature’s own momentum twisted its arm behind its back. The cracking sound of its shoulder dislocating almost as loud as the sound of Ratface’s head as it hit the stone wall.

The alien bellowed but the noise was cut short as Chakotay kicked his foot into the back of its thighs, knocking it to its knees. In almost the same move, he pulled the knife from its hand and, using the thick, heavy handle, whacked the massive biped soundly on the back of its head.

The giant hovered for a few seconds – rocking back and forth on its knees, eyes rolling back in its head and mouth slack. Then with a little encouragement from Chakotay’s boot in the middle of its back, it pivoted forward and smacked, face first, onto the ground – out cold.

Kathryn clapped. “Bravo, Commander.”

With a grin on his face, Chakotay turned and bowed. But the fun was over and it was time to go. After disarming and tying up this last attacker, they quickly gathered their things and took off again, heading out of town in the opposite direction to the one they’d taken that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Now on the open road and not wanting to risk the chance of Earlobes’ minders catching up with them, Kathryn and Chakotay maintained a fast jog for half an hour then slowed their pace when it was evident that no one was following them. Although it appeared that they weren’t in imminent danger, they would still have to stay alert; there was no way of knowing if news of their exploits had reached the next town or village and who or what might be waiting for them when they arrived.

Several kilometres up the road, they stopped by a stream to quench their thirst and wash their faces before moving off again. Their objective now was to put as many miles between them and the town as they could. As an extra precaution, they kept to the shadows and shade on the side of the highway.

* * *

They’d been travelling for close on three hours and hadn’t seen a soul or any sign of civilization in all that time. This was both good and bad. The journey had been uneventful but with dusk fast approaching, they had nowhere safe to stay and they were at the mercy of the elements. Add to that, the fact that exhaustion was becoming an issue – neither of them having slept properly for close to two days – things were looking grim.

Just as Chakotay turned to Kathryn to suggest that they move away from the main road and find what shelter they could, they heard the sound of a cart and the familiar plod of heavy feet.

Quickly moving into the shadows again, they watched, astounded, as the cart and driver who had given them a lift that morning emerged from the evening’s gloom.

Kathryn grinned and whispered. “Chell, you old dog.”

Chakotay looked towards her as if she were mad.

But she merely waved her hand and muttered, “I’ll explain later.”

Much to their amazement, the cart pulled up directly in line with them.

The driver called quietly. “Chakotay? Chakotay, are you there sir?”

Puzzled, Kathryn and Chakotay looked at one another again, both shrugging simultaneously then they emerged from their hiding place. The driver smiled.

“Ah, Chakotay, there you are. I’ve been looking for you, friend. Climb aboard.”

Both Chakotay and Kathryn hesitated, fingering the knives concealed under their heavy coats.

Unmoved by their obvious suspicion, the man merely continued to smile and shuffled over on the seat. “You have nothing to fear from me, I’m here to help you. After what happened today, you have made many friends amongst our people but I thought in lieu of accolades you might be more appreciative of somewhere safe and warm to spend the night.”

Kathryn and Chakotay glanced at one another again but the alien rambled on excitedly.

“My sister, who owns an inn not far from here, will only be too happy to lend aid to the man who bested the Taiagh-rak. We’ve waited a long time to see that tyrant brought to his knees. For more years than I care to remember, he’s used and abused the people of this valley for his own greedy and self-serving ends. He has quite some ground to recover now, thanks to you. His reputation is in tatters; his reign of terror is over and the people are rejoicing.”

Chakotay turned to Kathryn and shrugged. She gave him a single nod and made a move toward the back of the cart. Their rescuer called to her. “No madam, you must sit up here with us. There is room.”

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay before addressing the driver. “You are mistaken, Sir. I am merely Chakotay’s manservant.”

“No you’re not, ma’am. If you were, Tantan would have bitten off your arm this morning when you petted him. He has no tolerance for young men, but he loves the ladies.” Tantan/Chell, snorted as though he understood his owner’s words and when the animal turned its head and gave her what appeared to be a toothy smile, Kathryn realised that the creature was sentient.

She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all but instead she nodded respectfully to the animal and the driver. “Thank you for not revealing my identity.”

“My pleasure ma’am, Tantan is an excellent judge of character and I if _he_ likes you then I am proud to call you a friend. He led me to you this evening; he has an uncanny sense of smell. It was how I knew you were here.”

That explained much and Kathryn moved towards the animal, and smiled, patting the soft tufts of fur behind his ears. “Thank you, Tantan.”

The creature snuffled and gave a strange sort of whinnying snort. Chakotay chuckled but the beast’s head swung around and both Kathryn and the animal glared at him.

Chakotay held up his hands and apologised. “Sorry, Tantan. No offence, truly. Thank you, we appreciate your help.”

After one last pat, Kathryn climbed up beside Chakotay and tucked her arm through his.

Then, with a jolly, “Hee-up.” they headed towards their safe haven.

The driver introduced himself to Kathryn, having already made Chakotay’s acquaintance that morning. His name was Emris, he was a native of this planet and – now that they were safely able to reveal their circumstances – questions were at last answered as to their whereabouts.

The M Class planet they were on was called Tynaka and was the fifth in a system of eight orbiting a red giant. From what information they could glean from their new friend and, with what they already knew of this area of space, it appeared that they were in a neighbouring system to their original destination.

Their story of abduction and subjugation was one the Tynakan had heard many times before. The unscrupulous traders and procurers of exotic goods used various methods to lure aliens to this world where they were sold either as slaves, bartered for commodities or – as was intended in Kathryn and Chakotay’s case – traded as showpieces.

According to Emris, escape was almost unheard of. His new friends were lucky to be alive, although after having seen them in action he was not surprised.

Emris and Chakotay continued to talk but fatigue had at last caught up with Kathryn. While resting her head on Chakotay’s shoulder, she closed her eyes and let the quiet rumble of their voices and the gentle rocking of the cart lull her to sleep.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Chakotay was nudging her awake. “Kathryn, we’re here. Wake up, sweetheart.”

Kathryn’s eyes shot open at the endearment and she looked up to find her lover’s smiling face hovering close to hers. Instantly alert, she smiled and touched Chakotay’s cheek gently, then jumped down from the cart.

They were standing in the forecourt of a rambling two-storied building. A wooden sign swung above the doorway; on it was a picture of a grinning gargoyle and a glass filled with ale.

Emris swept his hand toward the entrance and bowed his head slightly. “Welcome to the Mug and Cup.”

Following Emris, they ducked through the low doorway where his sister was waiting to greet them. “Good evening, I am Minza and you are most welcome.”

Kathryn removed her cap and smiled. “Thank you, Minza. My name is Kathryn and this is Chakotay.”

As Minza took their coats, Kathryn and Chakotay looked around the large room.

There was no one in this part of the inn, although Kathryn could hear the hubbub of voices coming from somewhere close by.

There was a timber counter or bar along one wall, several small tables plus a scattering of plush sofas and chairs further towards the back the room and a large open fireplace on the far wall.

“Kathryn, Chakotay, please, come sit by the fire and warm yourselves. You must be very tired. We shall eat soon and then Emris can show you to your room.”

As they made their way towards the massive fireplace, Kathryn could see through an open doorway into the inn proper. There were several patrons sitting at tables, talking and laughing quietly – the atmosphere here was very different to the squalid saloon they’d visited earlier that day.

Sinking into an overstuffed sofa, Kathryn leaned forward and rubbed her hands close to the flames; it was such a relief to be warm and safe for a change. Chakotay sat beside her and sighed contentedly.

Emris brought them each a large tankard of fragrant mulled wine, and after a delicious meal of freshly roasted vegetables and meats, they were shown to their room – a large bedchamber located on the top floor of the building. Kathryn almost swooned with delight at the sight of a large tub sitting in the middle of the room.

Buckets of hot water simmered over the open fire and after thanking Emris for his help and kindness, she turned to Chakotay with a broad grin. “Do you see what I see?”

He couldn’t help laughing at her delight. “I wonder how they knew. Are you sure, you didn’t book ahead?”

Kathryn elbowed him gently then strode over to the fireplace and lifted one of the buckets from the hearth. Wasting no time, she tipped it into the tub and then headed back for more. While she was busy filling the tub, there was a knock at the door.

Chakotay answered and accepted a bundle of clothing from Minza. “These should fit Kathryn, I’m sure she is tired of wearing men’s clothes.”

“Thank you, Minza.” He looked over his shoulder to where his captain was busily occupied carting steaming buckets of water to and from the fire. Minza’s eyes followed his.

She laughed. “I see Kathryn likes baths.”

Chakotay was tempted to snort but merely nodded. “They’re one of her favourite things.”

“Well, there are some oils and soaps in the top drawer of the dresser and you are welcome to use whatever you wish. Towels are there by the hearth and if there is anything else you need, please call.” Still smiling, the small woman turned and Chakotay closed the door behind her.

“Kathryn, Minza has left you some clothes for tomorrow. I think we can safely ditch the boy’s wear.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.” And as if to prove her point, she hastily peeled off the tattered and grubby disguise, heaving a sigh as she unbound her breasts, then stood by the tub, naked and bathed in firelight.

Chakotay watched enthralled as the flame’s golden light danced over her body, softening delicate angles and casting intriguing shadows across her skin. Unfazed by his scrutiny, she leant forward to test the temperature of the water, her breasts swinging freely before she stood upright and stepped into the high-sided tub.

Sinking into the water’s delicious warmth, Kathryn sighed and looked towards him smiling. “This is just too wonderful.” She sighed again and closing her eyes, slid lower in the water. “You’d better not take too long getting in here or I might change my mind about sharing.”

Chakotay didn’t need to be prompted twice and, after tossing Kathryn’s fresh clothes onto the bed, he made short work of stripping off his clothing. Selecting some soaps from the dresser drawer, he placed them on the side of the tub before he climbed in opposite Kathryn.

Her eyes had been closed and she opened them halfway to watch him, then, leaning forward, she slid her hands up the outside of his thighs and hips as he sat down.

Her hands finished up, palms down, flat against his chest stroking gently over the sparse hairs and solid flesh of his upper body.

Lifting her gaze to his, she breathed deeply. “This is good. Comfortable?”

Chakotay lay back and nodded slowly, “Very.”

He sighed and then trembled slightly as her hands trailed over his body. Moving closer, Kathryn straddled his hips as she toyed with his nipples then touched and kissed the small scars from long ago and mostly forgotten battles.

Kathryn spoke quietly as she methodically catalogued each one of the shiny ellipses and flaws that marred his golden skin. “You will have to tell me about these one day.”

Chakotay glanced down to see her gently caress a small jagged scar near his hip and kiss another larger one that lay just below his right shoulder. He nodded again. “I will, but not tonight.”

The warm bath added to their fatigue making them languid and almost stuporous in their movements but as Kathryn leaned forward to kiss him, she lifted herself a little and slid down over his length. It was a gentle movement, a warm embrace, her body surrounding his as they rocked together sweetly until her inner muscles fluttered before tightening around him.

Kathryn tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and hunched tightly against him as the delightful wash of orgasm swept over her. She was too tired to do more than sigh gently and hold on tight but as her body gripped him, he lifted his hips and pressed home, coming in series of slow pulsing thrusts.

They kissed and caressed for a time and then washed each other’s hair in turn.

The water soon began to cool and they hauled themselves from the tub to sit wrapped in warm towels in front of the fire while their hair dried. Weary from their adventures, they finally tumbled into bed, curled into each other’s arms and slept soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn shivered and tugged the bedclothes higher, snuggling into their warmth, her hand venturing across the bed to touch Chakotay. Her eyes snapped open. He wasn’t there.

A sense of foreboding hit her like an icy wave as she sat up and quickly scanned the empty room. “Chakotay?”

She knew even before his name passed her lips that he wasn’t there. His clothes were gone and his side of the bed was cold; evidence that he’d left some time ago.

Clambering out of bed, she hastily pulled on the skirt and blouse that Minza had left for her and after running down the stairs, came to a skidding halt as a the Tynakan innkeeper emerged from the kitchen.

“Minza, do you know where Chakotay is?”

“Good morning, Kathryn. Yes, he and Emris left early this morning to meet with contacts and arrange for transport off the planet.”

“He didn’t go back to the town, did he?”

“It is the only place for many miles where you are likely to find ship owners and merchants. I’m sure they’ll be fine. Emris is well known in these parts and has many friends. Don’t worry.”

Kathryn wanted to scream. Worry?! Oh, why should she be worried? Her first officer – the man she loved – had just decided to return to the snake pit that he’d stirred up only the day before and where he was destined to be recognised. She had no misconceptions about the Taiagh-rak and his sort of vengeance.

Surely, Chakotay wasn’t fool enough to think that he could get away with duping the likes of Earlobes twice. No doubt, there was a price on his head now and even though he was the hero of the hour, money spoke loudly when people were hungry and needy. He was heading towards certain disaster.

Oh no, she wasn’t worried; she was going to kill him and then once he was dead, she was going to kill him again. How could he have done this without telling her? She couldn’t have made it any clearer yesterday that they were to stick together no matter what, but no, he had to go off half-cocked and try to be a hero.

Damn it! Damn him! Damn this planet! Damn everything!

If anything happened to him, she would never forgive him. He was going on report the minute she got her hands on his miserable, scheming ass. This was exactly the reason why she’d never taken the step towards deepening their relationship. He was overprotective enough when they were merely captain and first officer but now that they were lovers, he was going to be intolerable.

She should have had made him promise but she’d been so busy loving being in love that she’d let her guard down. No more. The line may have been irreversibly blurred but it was still a line and he had crossed it. They couldn’t go back to the way things were – not that she wanted to – but he had to know that some rules remained sacrosanct; regulations were still in place and protocols were there for a reason.

Damn him! The knot of fear in her belly made her eyes prickle with tears. God, she hated this sort of thing!

“What time did they leave?”

“Three hours ago, at sunrise.”

She could feel Minza watching her and didn’t want to frighten the poor woman, but as a veteran of more than her fair share of grisly campaigns, Kathryn knew that things were going to get worse before they got better. Now there were plans that needed to be put into place; things that had to be done, and done quickly.

Kathryn trusted her gut and her gut was telling her that there was trouble. Just for the hell of it, she tapped her combadge. “Commander Chakotay, this is Janeway, come in. Chakotay, if you can hear me, tap your badge once.”

Unsurprisingly there was no answer. Kathryn heaved a sigh and muttered under her breath. “Damn.” She looked up at Minza’s concerned face. “Did they take the cart?”

“No, they rode out on the argars.”

Kathryn looked puzzled and Minza explained. “Tantan and a similar beast.”

“Is there another that I could use?”

Minza shook her head.

“Damn!” She seemed to be saying that a lot this morning.

Kathryn gave Minza a quick but worried smile and was busy making up her mind about what she should do next when there was a ruckus of whinnying and pounding outside. Both she and the Tynakan woman rushed to the entrance. It was Tantan with Emris on his back – the man was wounded, bloody and barely conscious. As they rushed forward to help him, he slid off the beast’s back into their arms muttering something. But the more worrying issue for Kathryn was the fact that he was alone. Chakotay was nowhere to be seen.

Minza called for help and several of the inn’s patrons ran to assist her, carrying the injured man into the reception area. They lay him on the sofa that only last night Kathryn had snuggled into with Chakotay beside her, revelling in the thought that they were safe and out of harm’s way. She should never have tempted the fates like that.

Emris, with his arm raised towards her, urging her to come closer was trying to say something.

Kathryn knelt at his side and spoke quietly. “Where is Chakotay, Emris?”

His voice was barely audible. “Tai… Taiagh-rak. Must rescue… will kill… must…” His eyes fluttered shut and he sank into unconsciousness.

She knew it.

Kathryn bolted into action, taking the stairs two and three at a time, before barrelling into their room. She found her clothes from the day before and removed her skirt, pulled on the pants, shrugged into the tattered jacket and snatched up the cap. She grabbed the satchel with their cache of confiscated weapons, communication devices and handful of currency that Chakotay had left behind and, within moments, she was at the bottom of the stairs, once again pressing Minza for information.

“How far is it to the town?”

“Several kilometres, but if you take the argar it won’t take long.” She grabbed Kathryn’s arm. “You can’t go alone though and how will you find him?”

There was a whinny and a scuffle of heavy feet and Kathryn looked through the open door. Tantan was staring at her. He whinnied again and scuffed impatiently at the paving with his foot.

Kathryn looked back at Minza. “Tantan will be able to find him.”

Without another thought, she tore out the front door and hoisted herself into the argar’s saddle, slipping her feet into the loops of leather that resembled stirrups. Leaning forward she patted the clever beast’s neck. “Thank you, Tantan. We need to go quickly. Take me to Chakotay.”

Picking up the reins, she gripped Tantan’s sides with her knees and they were off.

Her mind was awash with images of Chakotay and what might be happening to him at this moment but she had to clear her head and concentrate of the very immediate problem of finding him before enacting their escape.

* * *

Tantan was at full gallop and had been for the last ten minutes; they had to be getting close. Kathryn hunched forward, urging her ride onward as the animal snorted with exertion, a white foamy film of sweat forming along his neck and chest. She couldn’t thank the brave beast enough for what he was doing.

She could see a haze of smoke in the distance and as they rounded the next corner, the town came into view. It was still a kilometre or so away but they were almost there. As they reached the outskirts, she called for Tantan to stop and pulled gently on the reins. She needed a moment to think.

The quickest route to Chakotay was through Earlobes but to get near him was not going to be easy. He was surrounded by minders and thugs, and after yesterday’s fracas, he would be less than trusting of strangers. She also needed a fall back position – a plan B. Unfortunately her options were rather limited.

Kathryn sat under a tree and opened the satchel. She pulled out the communication devices she’d appropriated the previous day and removed their casings. Yes, they would do. She could rewire the devices to deliver a burst of current from the power cell, much like an ancient taser. The shock, although unpleasant and painful, wouldn’t be strong enough to knockout anyone but it would be enough to distract them for the precious seconds she needed to use the conventional weapons she also carried with her.

Ten minutes later, as ready as she could be with her jury-rigged weapons, Kathryn sauntered towards town, holding Tantan’s reins. While keeping her head down, they joined a group of farmers and travellers entering the city gates. And once inside, she allowed the argar to lead her. She could see the animal sniffing the air, singling out Chakotay’s scent. With a whinny, Tantan suddenly turned and veered off into a narrow back street with Kathryn running beside him, still holding his reins.

Towering walls – at least two maybe three stories high – surrounded them broken by a series of small barred windows above head height along one wall. Chakotay was close, she could almost feel him and then, much to her relief, she heard his voice.

_“I won’t tell you, you bastard.”_

Kathryn’s relief that Chakotay was still alive was short lived as the air was rent by a scream – his scream – and her blood ran cold. It was a howl of pain, ground out reluctantly and she could almost see the hate and resentment in his eyes at being reduced to vocalising his pain. Chakotay’s voice faded and then she heard the distinctive wheezing laugh of Earlobes.

_“Think about that, **little man,** and I will be back after my meal to slit your throat.”_

Kathryn saw red. If only she had a phaser. That wall would be down within seconds and a heartbeat later Earlobes would be nothing but atoms, but as usual, she would have to do things the hard way.

Tugging Tantan’s reins, she ran around to the front of the building, then walked past slowly, doing a quick recon and trying to avoid calling attention to herself. Taking refuge behind the one of the large fountains in the square, she could see that Earlobes’ compound was an imposing three story stone edifice with a heavy wooden door in front, and a smaller door to the side, each guarded by a single thuggish individual standing sentry duty. The side door appeared to be a trade and goods entrance and she could see a handful of argars milling around in the forecourt.

So much for Earlobes’ fall from grace, it appeared to have been astonishingly short-lived and his standing regained without much loss of face. However, Kathryn was well aware that Chakotay’s transgressions would not be treated lightly and his very public execution would be the Taiagh-rak’s way of reasserting his tyranny. He was merely toying with Chakotay at the moment, taking pleasure in the torture and humiliation of his rival.

Kathryn’s blood boiled and it only made her more determined to get them out of there.

Engrossed in her thoughts and swamped by feelings of anger and frustration, Kathryn didn’t hear the woman’s approach, but a sudden tap on her shoulder, had her spinning around, knife poised to defend herself. It was one of Earlobes working women.

She barely made eye contact with Kathryn and muttered quietly instead. “Meet me around the corner in one minute.”

“I’ll follow you now.”

“No, in one minute.”

Intrigued, she did as she was asked but only because it occurred to Kathryn that this tawdry woman might be her ‘in’ with Earlobes. At the prescribed time, she made her way behind the farthest building – her knife in hand just in case.

Turning the corner and now out of direct sight of the building, the woman lunged forward from a doorway and grabbed Kathryn’s cap, pulling it from her head. “Ha! I knew it.”

In a flash, Kathryn had the woman in a hold, arms locked behind her back, a knife at her throat. She whispered in her ear. “What do you want? Speak or die.”

“I won’t harm you. I need your help.” The woman didn’t struggle; she was too frail. Kathryn could feel the bony prominences of her shoulder blades and see the hollow dips near her collarbones. With very little effort she could snap this woman in two if she so pleased.

Kathryn loosened her hold, but kept the knife visible.

The woman stepped away and smiled- although it looked more like a grimace and something that she hadn’t done for a long time; her face prematurely aged, her skin coarse and dry from malnutrition. “I wagered with the others that you were a woman but they didn’t believe me.”

“You’ve won your bet, now go.”

“No, we need your help.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t do anything for you.”

“I can offer you something in exchange.”

“What makes you think that I want anything from you?”

“Your mate – the Taiagh-rak has him and I can help you get him back.”

Kathryn didn’t say anything but stared unmoved at the prostitute.

The woman laughed harshly. “Don’t judge me, woman; I was once like you before the Taiagh-rak took me from my family.”

“I’m not judging you. I want to know what you want in return.”

“All I want to do is to get away from here and return to my home. It’s all any of us want. We need your help to do it though and I know we can help you.”

“How?”

“I can get you into the compound.”

Kathryn thought this over for all of two seconds. “All right. What do you want me to do?”

“Kill the Taiagh-rak.”

“Oh, is that all?” Kathryn’s mouth curled into a sarcastic sneer. She didn’t have time for this and turned away. “Kill him yourself.”

The small woman grabbed her arm, her grip deceptively strong. “He won’t let us get close to him. But he might let you near.”

“I doubt it.”

“If we claim to have captured you and present you as a gift, you will be able to get close to him. He won’t be able to resist someone as clean and untainted as you. Especially if he knows you are his prisoner’s woman.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“Let me show you.”

She loosened her grip on Kathryn’s arm but didn’t let go, walking them down another narrow street to a building behind the bar. With a quick glance up and down the street, she opened a door and then stood back so Kathryn could look into the room. It was damp and musty smelling, and packed from wall to wall with an array of cots and beds. Lying prone on and around them were perhaps fifty women and children from a myriad of different species, of various ages and states of wellbeing. None looked healthy and only a few listlessly lifted their heads to see who had opened the door.

“This is what happens to women and children taken by the Taiagh-rak. They have homes, families, people who don’t know where they are – just like you and your mate. We can help each other.”

Kathryn closed her eyes. It was a hideous sight that wrenched at her heart and her sense of justice. “How do we get into the compound?”

“You will be disguised as one of us. The guards are stupid and cruel; if they think they’ll be granted sexual favours, they will follow us anywhere. I have a friend who will help to get rid of them. Then we find the Taiagh-rak and kill him. Afterwards we rescue your mate.”

“No, we rescue Chakotay first, then deal with the Taiagh-rak. My way or it’s no deal.”

The woman searched Kathryn’s face and once realising that there would be no bargaining on this point, she relented. “All right. We rescue your mate first and then deal with the Taiagh-rak.”

Kathryn nodded once and turned away from the room filled with the sad victims of the tyrant they were about to depose. “We need to do this quickly before word of my arrival becomes known.”

“Follow me.”

Still with Tantan in tow, Kathryn followed the woman to another doorway and after leaving that argar outside, wended her way through a maze of corridors to a crowded landing.

Kathryn concentrated on the path she’d taken, her fingers never far from the knife she carried in her belt. Her newfound accomplice pushed through the crowd of scantily clad ‘working women’ and opened a door, inviting Kathryn inside. There was another prostitute in the room, dressed in similar clothes to that of her compatriot.

Kathryn’s guide nodded a greeting before pointing to a pile of fabric. “You will wear these.”

Voyager’s captain picked up the bundle of flimsy cloth and sighed. She’d been here before – impersonating a prostitute – but all those years ago, on the Mokra homeworld, they had at least worn clothing that was a little less provocative and revealing. If their circumstances weren’t so dire, she could almost laugh at the awkward situation but in her mind, she kept hearing Chakotay’s scream; the cold fist of dread gripped her heart and she had to make a conscious effort to tamp down her panic.

Without thinking further about what she had to do, Kathryn shrugged out of her clothes and pulled on the filmy garments before turning to her co-conspirators. “What are your names?”

Her friend from the street answered. “I am Yuki and this is Nyun. What is yours?”

“Kathryn.”

Nyun spoke for the first time. “Thank you, Kathryn.”

“We haven’t done anything yet. Perhaps your thanks should wait.”

“It is the first time in many years that we’ve had any hope at all of overthrowing the Taiagh-rak. I have faith, we will prevail.”

Kathryn didn’t want to be a naysayer but the success of this enterprise depended on luck and they’d had precious little of that over the last few days; nor did they have firepower or a viable fallback plan. This had the potential to get very ugly, very quickly. She opened her satchel and handed the two women the modified communication devices. “These might help. If you can hold this up to the guards’ necks without them knowing and push this button, it should stun them for a moment or two and perhaps give you enough time to knock them out.”

The two women took the devices and studied them for a moment. Yuki asked, “This button?”

Kathryn nodded.

Nyun and Yuki looked at one another and then back at Kathryn. “Thank you.”

She merely smiled and then suggested, “We should go.”

Yuki nodded and together the three women found their way back to the alley. Yuki and Nyun approached the guards while Kathryn and Tantan wandered down the street, only to double back when the guards’ backs were turned. Kathryn’s satchel was draped over the argar’s saddle; the filmy fabric in her outfit was too light and transparent to allow her to hide anything larger than a small knife, but she grabbed it now and slung it over her shoulder. She’d already whispered the plan to Tantan, so, while Nyun and Yuki kept the guards busy, the animal trotted through the side gate and into the yards to mingle with several other argars grazing there. He would keep watch from the outside and guard the entrance.

Hiding in the shadows, Kathryn watched as Yuki and Nyun wove their magic and before long the two guards had been lured away from the front of the building with promises of unrivalled delights. As soon as they’d gone, Kathryn ran to the large wooden door and after opening it, slid through the gap. There was no one in the entrance hall; the cavernous dark foyer was empty, cold and suspiciously devoid of life. A large staircase rose to the upper floors from the centre of the room and there were two doorways on either side. Kathryn frowned. There was something amiss.

She shook off her apprehension as Yuki and Nyun sidled through the doorway and, after wiping their knives on one of the plush curtains, they shrugged at Kathryn. She pretended she didn’t know what had happened to the guards, but figured they would not be a concern from this point onwards.

Their objective now was to find Chakotay. From her quick reconnoitre of the compound from the outside, Kathryn knew that he had to be at the back of the building. Remaining quiet and keeping to the shadows, the trio of women made their way behind the large staircase and toward the doors at the back of the foyer.

There were noises of life in this part of the building and the smell of cooking hung in the air. By hugging the walls, they scurried along corridors with Kathryn in the lead. She was following her instincts. They usually didn’t lead her astray and she hoped that fact held true, as it was all she had to go on at the moment.

They finally found a long corridor with a series of rooms off to one side. They looked like prison cells and Kathryn was sure that this would be where Chakotay was being held. Such was the arrogance of the Taiagh-rak, that the rooms had been left unguarded.

Kathryn opened three doors before she found him. He was a sight for sore eyes and although she was overwhelmed with relief to have found him, she forced herself to maintain some semblance of command control.

Gagged and bound to a chair in the middle of the room, Chakotay’s eyes lit up as Kathryn rushed to his side.

After pulling the gag from his mouth, she stared at his battered face. “Are you all right?”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, although, I don’t think I’ll be running any marathons for a while. Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Mad as hell but fine.” She pulled out the knife from her disguise and started hacking at his bindings, her words as sharp as the knife. “You are on report, Mister, for disobeying orders.”

Smiling he nodded. “Aye, Captain.”

“And your replicator rations are confiscated for the next two weeks.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And if you do this again, I’m not coming after you. I’m just going to leave you where you are. Whatever grotesque alien ends up with you, they’re welcome to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I love you, too.”

She frowned, and studied his blackened eyes, bruised lips and bleeding nose. “You’re a mess.” Then after taking a shaky breath, she added, “I love you, too, but if you ever try something like this again, you’re busted down to crewman, do you hear?”

Yuki and Nyun looked on in stunned disbelief at their behaviour.

Chakotay stood, a little unsteadily at first, and put both hands on Kathryn’s shoulders. Initially the move stopped him from collapsing, but once he found his feet, he hauled her into his arms and mumbled into her hair. “I’m sorry and I promise not to disobey your orders ever again.”

Kathryn stepped back, cupping his cheek with her hand, her thumb wiping the blood from his lip. She gave him a disbelieving look. “Are you sure he didn’t hit your head too hard?”

Chakotay chuckled; God, it was so good to see her. “Okay, I promise not to disobey your orders again… until the next time I do. How’s that?”

“It sounds more like you, but you’re still on report.”

“Noted; but if we don’t get out of here, you won’t get a chance to log that, you know. We should go.”

“We have to get to Earlobes first.”

“Why?”

“I promised Yuki and Nyun. It was part of the deal. I get you; they get Earlobes. I know who got the better end of that deal.”

Chakotay looked over Kathryn’s shoulder to the two bedraggled women by the door. “Thank you for your help, ladies.”

The two women smiled and eyed the handsome – although rather battered – stranger appreciatively.

It was only now that he noticed Kathryn’s outfit. “I like the new disguise by the way. I hope you’re not still trying to convince people that you’re a boy, because you’ve failed miserably.”

“Very funny. I’ve yet to put it to good use.” He frowned as she swung the satchel around and pulled a couple of knives from its depths, then handed them to him.

She gave him a run down of their _very_ basic plan – she was going to distract the Taiagh-rak and from that point on, they were flying by the seat of their pants.

He wasn’t happy about it. The last thing he wanted was for Kathryn to get anywhere near Earlobes, but she’d promised these women that in exchange for their help they would get the opportunity to rid this world of the Taiagh-rak and his evil tyranny. A deal was a deal and Chakotay was only grateful that Kathryn had ensured that he was there to help out.

They retraced their footsteps to the foyer and once there, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “Don’t you find it strange that there are no guards anywhere? There were only two outside and we haven’t seen a single one in here.”

“We may have caused more trouble for Earlobes than we realised. Emris did say that his reputation was in tatters.”

Chakotay pointed to one of the doors off the main foyer. “He’ll be in there. “

It was the room where Earlobes had first tortured him and from what he gathered, the alien conducted most of his business from there as well. He hadn’t been able to see properly from where he’d been positioned – on the floor, being kicked and whipped – but he could have sworn there’d been some sort of transmitter set up in the corner of the room.

It was crucial that they get in there, but the kitchen was right next door and therein laid their dilemma. They had no idea how many cooks and helpers were working. It was yet another unknown variable in their plan and, depending on numbers, it had the potential to tip the scales in Earlobes’ favour.

Yuki and Nyun decided that they would wander into the kitchen in order to gauge the staff’s reaction to their presence and either deal with the problem or ask them for help. It was a risk, but one they felt was worth taking.

It was barely a minute later when Nyun reappeared and ushered both Kathryn and Chakotay into the kitchen. Knowing what fate the guards had met at these women’s hands, Kathryn braced herself, but all was well. Standing behind the central counter was an elderly woman and a young boy, the only occupants of the room. They looked wary but smiled with delight when Chakotay entered.

Kathryn grinned to herself. It appeared he really had become a hero of the people. Her very own Che Guevara. He would be impossible to live with now.

The boy rushed to his side, insisting that he wanted to help overthrow the Taiagh-rak. Chakotay knelt down and very earnestly asked him for information. “You would be able to help best by telling us all you know. Why are there no guards?”

“They have all gone. The Taiagh-rak could not keep them safe from you and your army, so they have fled.”

“My army?” He turned to Kathryn and winked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. If only they knew. This, however, changed their tactics. With no minders to deal with, Earlobes was at their mercy.

Chakotay continued. “Is there anyone in the room with him now?”

The boy shook his head. “No, he is alone.”

Kathryn approached the boy and asked, “Is there a transmitter in the room? A communication device?”

The boy nodded. “Yes, but the Taiagh-rak is the only one who uses it.”

“Not anymore.” Kathryn was impatient to get in there now. This was their chance to contact Voyager and get off this hellhole of a planet. But first thing’s first.

Chakotay pointed towards a pair of double doors. “Is this the way to the Taiagh-rak?”

Both the boy and the old lady nodded. They looked worried but Chakotay tried to allay their concerns with an encouraging smile.

He patted the boy on the back. “Thank you for your help.” The boy looked pleased as punch to have been an accomplice to the famous dark stranger.

Looking at Kathryn and the two women behind him, Chakotay nodded towards the door. “Shall we?”

Kathryn smiled. “After you.”

They stepped into the room and Earlobes turned towards the sound of the opening door.

A large plate of half-eaten roasted animal sat in front of him and with a mouth shiny and dripping with grease, he bellowed and waved a bone menacingly towards them. Pieces of meat and sauce flew in all directions. “How did you get in here?”

Chakotay sauntered up to the table and grasped the enormous alien’s wrist, slamming the hand holding the bone down on the table. “You don’t ask questions, _little man_.” With his foot, Chakotay shoved the massive creature’s chair back from the table and it pleased him to see a glint of fear in the creature’s eyes. He was a typical bully; with none of his minions to do his dirty work for him, he’d reverted to the snivelling coward that he truly was. Chakotay waited for Earlobes’ attempt to cajole him with promises of riches and status. He didn’t have long to wait.

In a whining, conciliatory appeal, he leaned towards Chakotay. “I’m sure we can come to some arrangement. I see you have your harem with you; I know where you can get more of these beauties – many more.”

Chakotay clenched his fist, resisting the urge to backhand the vile creature across the face. “These beauties are going home and _you_ are going to arrange it. _In fact_ , all of the men, women and children you have stolen are going to return to their homes. The Taiagh-rak is about to have a change of heart and all his ill-gotten gains will be used in this endeavour. He is also going to pay each and every one of these people reparations for the suffering they’ve endured. Nothing will ever be enough but until you haven’t a lus left to your name, you’re going to try to repay them.”

“I can’t do that. What of my reputation? My fortune? I won’t be able to do business in this system again.”

Chakotay’s lip curled with disdain as he slapped Earlobes’ cheek a couple of times – not too hard but not softly either. “You’re not as stupid as you look, are you?” He then turned towards Kathryn who was busy with the communications console. “How’s it going, Captain?”

“It’s encrypted but nothing that a few Borg algorithms can’t handle.” She turned a few knobs, listened for the sound of static to clear and then spoke. “Voyager, this is Captain Janeway. Commander Chakotay and I are alive but a little worse for wear and stranded on the fifth planet in a system of eight orbiting a red dwarf star. The planet is surrounded by an atmosphere that makes communication and transport unreliable. We’ll need a shuttle sent as soon as possible to the co-ordinates of this transmission. Janeway out.” Kathryn set the message to repeat on all channels and then sat back. All they could do now was wait.

Earlobes fidgeted in his chair and Chakotay leaned closer. “Don’t even think about it.” His hand reached into the massive creature’s jacket and he pulled out a knife. Holding it to Earlobes’ throat, Chakotay held out his other hand. “Give me all your weapons otherwise I’ll be forced to cut them out of you.”

Kathryn turned to her first officer and, with a roll of her eyes, tried not to smirk. He was really getting into the role of ‘tough guy’ and was starting to sound like a character from one of Tom’s film noir programs. He gave her a look but his eyes glinted with amusement as Earlobes dropped another small knife and a stiletto into his open palm.

“See, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” He reached over and pulled the cord from one of the curtains and, upon moving behind the alien, bound his massive arms securely to the chair.

There was a sudden burst of static from the transmitter and then the most welcome voice of their Vulcan Tactical officer filled the room. “Voyager to Captain Janeway. Message received and co-ordinates logged. We are already in this system, ETA of the shuttle is approximately eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds.”

Chakotay’s eyes met Kathryn’s again. Tuvok’s approximations had always been a source of amusement for her second in command and the dash of normality was a welcome diversion after the harrowing days they’d endured.

Kathryn opened the channel again. “Tuvok, it’s good to hear your voice. Chakotay and I will be waiting. Tell the Doctor to bring a medkit. The Commander has some minor injuries.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Eleven more minutes and they could leave this world. She wandered over to Chakotay’s side and stared down at the bloated and pathetic monster that had caused all this misery. She almost felt sorry for him, but the memory of all those malnourished and abused women and children was still too fresh in her mind.

She laid her hand on Chakotay’s shoulder and he turned and smiled at her.

Without warning, the doors burst open and with a banshee cry, Ratface sprang towards Chakotay, wielding a large knife.

Acting on instinct, Kathryn threw herself in front of Chakotay and, in the scuffle, they all ended up in a pile on the floor. It happened so quickly that no one had a chance to draw a weapon or prepare.

The next thing Chakotay, knew Kathryn was in his arms – Ratface only inches from him, his teeth bared and his eyes wild. Then Tantan appeared from nowhere, clamped his massive jaws around Ratface’s neck and – with an ear-piercing whinny – flung the small alien’s body across the room. Flailing like a rag doll, Ratface hit the far wall and crumpled to the floor, his neck broken.

Earlobes laughed maniacally at the scene as Chakotay scrambled backwards while still holding Kathryn. They moved out of Tantan’s way as the argar reared up, his front feet coming down hard on the large alien’s head. The laughter stopped abruptly as the Taiagh-rak was knocked unconscious by the blow.

Tantan was still whinnying frantically and it took Chakotay a second to realise that Kathryn wasn’t moving. He looked down, his heart stopped, and a raging roar filled his mind. There was a large knife garishly protruding from her chest. For an instant it looked almost comical – unbelievable – and his first instinct was to wrench the obscene thing from her body, but he stopped himself, his training taking over in the crisis. He lay her flat on the floor, and checked that she was still breathing. She was, but only in shallow gasps.

Yuki and Nyun rushed to her side and Chakotay looked up at them in bewildered shock.

Yuki pushed him away. “Call your ship. Get them to hurry. We will wait here with her.”

Staggering to his feet, Chakotay raced to the comm. unit and hailed the ship. “Voyager, come in. The Captain’s been injured; we need immediate medical help. Tuvok, can you hear me? The Captain’s been injured send the Doctor now!”

“A shuttle is en route and the Doctor is on board, they will rendezvous with you in less than four minutes. Voyager out.”

He rushed back to Kathryn’s side just as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. “Sorry. Too slow.”

“Don’t talk, the Doctor’s on his way. You’ll be fine.”

She glanced down at the knife handle sticking out of her chest and looked up at him again. “You’re a lousy liar.”

“You don’t have a choice, Kathryn. If you go, I’m coming after you.”

She looked pained at that prospect and tried to say something, but instead her eyes fluttered shut and she grew still.

Chakotay wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. They’d made it this far only to have it all go so wrong. Her hand was in his and he could feel the life ebbing from her as he sat there unable to do anything to help her.

Where was the Doctor and the damned shuttle?

As though he’d read his mind, the EMH came rushing through the doorway, led by the boy from the kitchen.

Without a word, the Doctor crouched by Kathryn’s side, quickly assessing her injuries. “I can’t do anything for her here.” He tapped his combadge and called for a beam out to the shuttle. The three of them disappeared to the shocked gasps of the others in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn was lying in stasis on the shuttle’s biobed and Chakotay hovered over her – still not quite comprehending what had happened or how, only knowing that she needed him to remain calm and that he couldn’t afford to lose control, not yet. Instead, he focussed on the sound of the shuttle as it took off from the planet and the calm voices of the doctor and Paris as they prepared for their arrival on the ship. As soon as they were within transporter range, Kathryn and the Doctor beamed directly to Sickbay. Chakotay spent the remainder of the trip staring at the empty biobed, begging the fates to be kind.

* * *

For Chakotay, the next few hours were a blur. Voyager remained in orbit around Tynaka while Kathryn underwent surgery. He sat unmoving and unresponsive in the doctor’s office, ignoring B’Elanna’s entreaties to rest and Neelix’s offers of food and drink. Instead, he listened to the hushed but urgent sounds of the EMH and Tom as they tried to keep the woman he loved alive. Death was too close, too near; he could feel it breathing down his neck. They lost her twice during the operation, only to haul her back from the brink each time before finally pulling off yet another miracle, eventually stabilising her, healing her internal wounds and declaring that she had beaten the odds yet again. By that evening, the worst was over and the Doctor could reassure his worried first officer that the captain would be up and about in no time. Chakotay nodded silently, letting the words sink in – allowing them to ease past the thin veneer of command control – and it was then that he collapsed, his injuries at last getting the better of him.

* * *

He woke with a start several hours later – when someone kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. “Time to wake up, my love.” His eyes snapped open and he looked up to find Kathryn leaning over him. She was still wearing her sickbay gown, having ventured over from the neighbouring biobed.

He was so pleased to see her that a lump formed in his throat. But he didn’t want her to know, so instead, he looked stern and asked, “Does the Doctor know you’re out of bed?”

“Not yet, but he will when I eventually reactivate him.”

“Kathryn, please, go and lie down or we’ll both be in trouble.”

“Move over then.”

He did as he was told and shuffled over on the biobed to make room for her, but still, he felt compelled to ask, “Aren’t you worried that someone will see us like this?”

She climbed in next to him and made herself comfortable, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder. “No.”

“Just, ‘no.’”

“Okay, explanation; I nearly died…”

“Don’t remind me – and it wasn’t for the first time.”

“All right, point taken, but don’t you see? I could have died – and although my biggest regret up until now had been that I hadn’t consummated my relationship with you…”

“But you have.”

“I know – God, don’t I know. But no one else does. So, when the Doctor or Tom find us here like this – fast asleep in each other’s arms – there will be no doubt about the nature of our relationship and that’s how it should be. These people are our family, our closest friends; they have a right to know.”

“Are you sure _you_ didn’t get a bump on the head? This is new territory for you.”

“I know, but there are reasons, and I’ll discuss them with you later but for now, I just want to sleep.”

Chakotay wasn’t about to argue, so he kissed her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes.

She mumbled quietly. “I can’t sleep if you’re going to stare at me like that.”

He chuckled softly. “Get used to it. I’ve earned my staring time. I nearly lost you a matter of hours ago, put up with it.”

She shrugged, still with her eyes closed. “Okay, but it looks a bit creepy.”

He kissed her forehead again. “My prerogative. Next time I nearly get myself killed, you have my permission to gawp. Deal?”

“All right. Night.”

“Sweet dreams.”

She merely smiled.

He watched her for a while longer, and felt her grow heavy in his arms as she sank into a deep healing sleep. With Kathryn safely in his arms, fatigue finally caught up with him, too, and soon, he joined her in slumber.

* * *

Kathryn’s prediction came startlingly to fruition. By the time they were released from Sickbay some six hours later, news of the changed nature of their relationship had swept the ship.

She’d hoped for the best regarding the crew’s reaction but also prepared herself for the worst. There was no telling what some of the crew might think about the command team’s blatant flaunting of Starfleet regulations. Kathryn was willing to hear their grievances and attempt to smooth ruffled feathers but a few disgruntled crew wouldn’t change her mind. Those who found issue with their captain and commander’s relationship would just have to get used to the idea, and they would. Learning to be accepting of life’s little hiccups was something at which the Voyager crew was amazingly adept. This was just one very small glitch in their lives that by rights, shouldn’t affect anyone but her and Chakotay.

As it was, her fears were groundless. Every single member of the crew was pleased for her and Chakotay. No one seemed the least bit surprised. However, there were a fair proportion of personnel who were shocked – but only because they thought their command team had been in a relationship for years and weer just incredibly discreet. That snippet of information had elicited disappointed looks from both Kathryn and Chakotay, but after a shrug and a smile, the commander refused to discuss the matter further – likening it to crying over spilt milk.

Kathryn accused him of sounding like her mother and he’d decided to take that as a compliment. They’d laughed all the way back to her quarters as they tried to guess at Gretchen’s reaction to the news. Their next communication with the Alpha Quadrant was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

It was now time to say goodbye to Tynaka and tie up the last few loose ends of their time there.

Kathryn and Chakotay beamed down to the planet and were met by Emris and a small delegation of Tynakans. Yuki and Nyun were there, dressed in demure hand spun clothing and looking better and much more at peace than they had those two days before. They thanked Kathryn, pleased to know that she had survived her encounter with the crazed rat-faced alien, and expressed their gratitude to both her and Chakotay for all that they’d done.

Earlobes’ fortune had been meted out to the poor and the victimized, and Kathryn and Chakotay had learned from information forwarded to Tuvok while they’d been in Sickbay that many of the various inhabitants’ homeworlds had been contacted; ships from all over the system were converging on Tynaka to retrieve and repatriate their people.

In the interim, the doors to the vast compound that had been the focal point of all this misery had also been opened up and the slaves were given refuge and medical care within its once-feared walls. Kathryn had authorised the Doctor to oversee the distribution of supplies and provide assistance where necessary. Voyager had also provided much needed food and medicines in addition to the trained staff helping the sick and injured.

The Taiagh-rak had been dealt with as per Tynakan law and was now the only resident of a distant moon – a barely habitable L Class planet that would be his home for the rest of his miserable life. He would not be missed.

It was a joy to see the children playing in the streets and see the pall of fear that had ruled the Tynakans’ lives be lifted after living with it for so long.

It was now time to leave and Kathryn said her final farewells to those kind people who had risked their lives to help them. Emris and his dear sister, Minza, Yuki and Nyun and last but not least, Tantan.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around the brave animal’s neck and thanked him. His big hazel eyes looked sad and even his lips quivered as she said goodbye.

They beamed away from the planet amidst a hail of cheers and well wishes.

* * *

They materialised on the transporter platform and Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “All right, Commander, vacation’s over, time to get back to work.”

Someone cleared their throat and they looked up to see Tom, B’Elanna and the Doctor manning the controls.

The Doctor lifted his hand and addressed them in his most pompous tone. “Not so fast, Captain. I am ordering you both to take two days of R and R. You can take them either in your quarters or on the holodeck. The choice is yours.”

Kathryn couldn’t even pretend to be outraged; the thought was too delicious to pass up. The only dilemma was: where should they go? Stuck in her quarters for two days with Chakotay was no punishment, but the variety the holodeck would provide might be the better selling point.

After mentally making an executive decision, she turned to the Doctor and ordered, “Beam us directly to holodeck one. We’ll see you all in two days.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before B’Elanna elbowed both gaping males out of her way and grinned at the Captain. “Have fun, you two.”

* * *

They materialised in the holodeck, surrounded by the blank grid, and looked at one another.

Chakotay took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it before he asked, “Okay, is there anything in particular that you had in mind?”

Kathryn thought for a moment. “Well, there was this cave on this planet I just visited…”

“Would any cave do?”

“In a pinch, I suppose that once you’ve seen one, you’ve seen ‘em all.”

His grin broadened. “Computer lock holodeck doors and show us all the caves in the database.”

 _“There are seventeen cave scenes on file.”_ The grid disappeared and the lighting dimmed as the computer’s voice droned, the scene changing with each new name _. “The Caverns of Alvada III.”_

Kathryn shrugged. “Nup.”

_“The ice caves of Cestus Prime.”_

She shivered. “Too cold.”

_“The tar pit caves of Hekares II.”_

“Ewww.”

_“The sunken sun caves of Dramia Gamma.”_

“Not bad, a bit hot.”

_“The echo caves on Morska homeworld…”_

Kathryn called. “Computer, stop.”

Chakotay looked around him. They looked eerily familiar. “Do you know these caves?”

“No, do you?”

“No, I’ve never even been to Morska. You?”

Kathryn shook her head. “They look good though.”

“Dark, dank, cavey.”

“Uh huh. I think they’ll do just fine.”

“You’re an easy woman to please.”

“Now, you _know_ that’s not true, but I’m willing to let you try to prove it.”

“Anytime.”

Kathryn grinned. “I’m waiting.”

Chakotay took a step towards her and unzipped her jacket. “Not for long.”

Moments later, they were both naked and, as Chakotay stroked his hands over her breasts, his eyes were drawn to a long angry scar that marred the pale flesh between her breasts. She followed his gaze. “I’m thinking of leaving that one as a memento.”

“Of what?”

“Our time on Tynaka.”

He frowned as his finger traced the jagged mark, his eyes misting a little as he remembered those horrifying moments when he’d sat holding her while the life seeped from her body, powerless to change the hand the fates had dealt them. “Isn’t that something that you’d rather forget?”

She shook her head and rested her hand against his cheek, tilting his head up so their eyes met. “I’ll gladly forget being stabbed but I don’t want to forget that planet, what happened to us there or how it changed our lives – not to mention the lives of all the people there. You did a wonderful thing. It’s not everyday that we’re able to save a civilization.”

He was having trouble seeing past the fact that she’d nearly died. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Okay, an accidental saving of a civilization but a save nonetheless. I don’t ever want to forget these things. It makes our time out here seem purposeful; as if we’re meant to be here rather than just being the dupes of some cosmic mistake.”

“We found one another out here and because of that I’ve never thought of it as a mistake.”

Kathryn smiled, her eyes lighting up with love. “You’re a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?”

“Not entirely hopeless but where you’re concerned I tend to lose my perspective. You have something of a detrimental affect on me, Kathryn Janeway.”

She glanced down. “Oh my!”, then looked up at him again. “Not _that_ detrimental. Certainly not from where I’m standing. ”

He laughed and pressed the hardness of his lower body against the soft give of her belly, nuzzling her neck as she draped her arms around his shoulders. “ _That_ is completely out of my control. My case in point.” The heaviness of his emotions began to lift, although it would take some time before the memory of those last few minutes on the planet faded from his mind. He pulled her more tightly into his arms.

Kathryn pushed her body against his, revelling in the feel of their shared warmth. “That’s one way of putting it. But I’ve decided that control is overrated. Maintaining it, even against my own body and mind’s push to see reason has taken its toll but after Quarra it was though something switched on inside me.”

Chakotay looked at her questioningly, tamping down an unpleasant wash of jealousy. “Jaffen?”

Kathryn could read his look and stroked his chest gently. “It had nothing to do with Jaffen – well, not as such, only in the sense that I was able to tap into my feelings again. I’d lost my way, sublimating all my wants and needs to a point where I didn’t even recognise them for what they were anymore. Nothing like a good old mind-wipe to get one back on the straight and narrow. I haven’t been this happy in a long, long time.”

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, a warm precursor to what was to come.

“Computer, place a double-sized down-filled mattress on the floor and a large fire in the right hand corner of the cave.” He looked down to catch Kathryn’s stare. “There’s authentic and there’s comfortable. You’re not going to be too much of a stickler are you?”  
  


Kathryn shook her head. “Oh no, comfort is good.” The cave filled with the friendly crackle of an open fire, the flames dancing off the walls and ceiling, bathing them both in their golden glow. And as soon as the mattress appeared, Kathryn lay down in the middle of it and opened her arms.

Chakotay didn’t hesitate and eased down on top of her, their bodies fitting together snugly, the feeling of warm skin against warm skin still new and exciting but edged with a sense of permanence and deep understanding.

After everything they’d been through – the losses, the near misses, the battles, the highs and lows, the seven years of struggle and denial – they were now safe in the belly of their ship, surrounded by their family and friends, and deeply in love. This was their safe harbour, their home and the beginning of the next part of their journey.

_fin_


End file.
